Games of Miss Granger Or is it Miss Peverell?
by Katana Salazar
Summary: Hermione Jean Granger, Muggle-born, Harry Potters best friend, and a Veela? Hermione Maylin Peverell-Granger, Full Blooded Veela, Adoptive mother of Delphini Riddle-Lestrange, and cousin of you-know-who... Confusing right? Will Hermione be able to seduce her mate, Draco Malfoy before her year is up? If not, she leaves Delphi, her adoptive daughter and billions in gallons behind..
1. Chapter 1

The game of Miss Granger… Or is it Miss Peverell?

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or Harry Potter world, containing the characters written by J.K Rowling, the real owner. Though I do own the plot line and a few OC.

"Terry, can you take over my patrol tonight? The headmistress needs to see me and those visits last hours." Hermione Granger called up the stairs of the Head Dorm room to Terry Boot, a nice Hufflepuff boy in her year. Draco Malfoy was supposed to be Head Boy, but he declined the offer, he was still in a shell, though the outer layers were beginning to crack away and the snarky, bully-like Malfoy was appearing again, slowly. Hermione kept an eye on the blonde, for what reason, she did not know.

"Sure, what floors and when do you normally round?" Terry called back down as he was getting ready for the day.

"I normally round at 10 o'clock and normally keep an eye on the under levels of the castle. The Slytherins are always randy." It was true, Hermione hadn't even been back 2 weeks and she caught more couples shagging then Severus Snape had in the same amount of time, and that was say a lot!

"Okay, will do!" With Terry's final words, Hermione left the head dorms. The meetings with Minerva Mcgonagall normally ended with Hermione leaving the Headmistress' office with a little buzz since it was needed, walking in places that your friends died, or where you watched them die. It took a toll. The castle had been rebuilt, it looked beautiful, and Mcgonagall added a few more secret paths, which, Hermione was taking right now. Pulling on the arm of a knight's suit, it clicked before pushing into the wall revealing a stair case upwards, which was magically enchanted to make the distance from the 2nd floor to the 7th, one stair case. Hermione took pride in this stairwell seeing as she made the charm.

The bushy haired girl was still gaining weight after the year of being on the run, so she walked up the stars slower than she normal did. There was no real rush for getting to the Headmistress' office, Hermione still have 20 minutes before she was due, but, Hermione still made it about 10 minutes before she was due after leaving the enchanted stair well and weaving through a labyrinth of corridors before making it to the gargoyle who began to turn upwards as soon as it seen Hermione entered the corridor. Smiling softly at the gargoyle, which no one bothered to get to know, it had a name, and a voice but didn't speak much. Climbing the stairs, Hermione nocked on the Headmistress' door.

"Come in!" Minerva called from the inside, Hermione and her Headmistress were on first name basis since the battle. Opening the door, Hermione glanced around, the office still amazed her, though there were not as many nick nacks, there were some that Minerva kept that was once Dumbledore's, who was 'sleeping' in his portrait.

"Minnie, how have you been?" Giving the elderly witch a hug, the bushy haired witch knew something was not right. The air was different, it was filled with tension, sadness and a dash of anticipation.

"I have been fine dear, now there was a reason to call you up here." Sitting down, Minerva summoned a house elf asking for earl grey tea and biscuits. Taking her seat, Hermione glanced at Headmaster Snape, who was peering down his nose at them, emitting a small smile at the grumpy ex-headmaster Hermione turned her attention back to Minerva.

"What may be the reason then Minnie? Is someone hurt?" Hermione's overactive mind began jumping to conclusions as it normally did in such times of tension that frayed the air.

"No one is hurt, do not worry about such things. But, I am here to discuss your parents." Hermione's heart dropped at the woman's words, she had looked for her parents in Australia for a month, finding nothing but an obituary marking their loss of existence in the world. They both died in a car crash, dead on impact seeing as it was a blasted semi. Snapping from the mourning thoughts, she continued the conversation which she was now not to excite to participate in as she was a few minutes ago.

"What about them?" She asked warily, there was no way to tell where this conversation was meandering off to.

"They are not your real parents Hermione… I hate to break such news to you, being my daughter in all but blood. But you were adopted a few days after your birth, on September 12, 1979. Your real birthday is in 2 days, September 10th." She was in shock, Minerva knew that. Taking a few minutes to digest the information that she was just provided with, Hermione glanced down at her cup of tea, thinking she needed something stronger. As if reading her mind, Minerva summoned a bottle of Ogden's firewhiskey and 2 tumblers. Minerva needing it just as much as Hermione, poured the russet colored drink into the glasses, handing one to Hermione and keeping one for herself. Both Hermione and Minerva downed the drink in one big gulp, savoring the burn as it went down their throats. Finally, Hermione spoke after another tumbler of firewhiskey down the hatch.

"Who are they then? Are they alive?" Hermione spoke softly, the firewhiskey starting to do its job. Glancing up at Minerva, she realized that the elder witch had tears in her eyes.

"Peverell family and Salazar merged. Merope Gaunt had a sister, a half-blood who was not a squib as her sister who married a Peverell named Amycus. She had a daughter name Iolanthe, your grandmother, who then gave birth to your mother. Trinity Peverell, the girls through the Peverell family line always kept their last name. Your father, well to place such things lightly, was not human, along with the rest of your family. You have not merged with the Malfoy, Parkinson, Nott, and Weasely family yet. You are related to Harry, and are… Tom Riddle's cousin. Death Eaters killed your parents." Hermione sat there, starting wide eyed at the Headmistress, feeling dizzy, and seeing the floor come closer to her face after she stood trying to make what she thought a 'head rush' go away. Minerva sighed, placing her drink on the table beside her.

She should have known this was too much to handle at one time. Minerva waved her wand at the now passed out witch, levitating her to the couch, Minerva waited. Thinking it best to let her sleep this off for now and let her come to it when she does. Hermione possibly believed that the headmistress was barking mad, Minerva thought the same thing when a will was sent to her from the goblins stating Hermione Maylin Peverell-Granger was now the owner of most of Gringott's Wizarding Bank along with many estates and also being the leader of many… Clans per say. The will included a letter from her mother, her birth mother. Though the elderly woman did not know what was in it, she had a feeling that she would need to keep Hermione sitting so her face doesn't try to attack the floor again. It took maybe 15 minutes for Hermione to start stirring, her head hurt, and no doubt it was from hitting the ground. Minerva had a headache potion already sitting on the tea table. Swallowing the potion down, Hermione grimaced at the taste before sitting up. Minerva was sitting at her desk working on something. The older woman looked up, gracing Hermione with a motherly smile that broke down the dam that Hermione placed up to keep her emotions at bay and behind a wall.

Tears began their course down Hermione's cheeks, Minerva quickly got up and came over, sitting down beside her 'daughter' hugging her tightly, allowing the girl to cry into her shoulder, mourning people she never met. This was a shock to Hermione, hell, it would be a shock to anyone who found out. It took some time for Hermione to regain her emotions and wipe her tears away. When she did, Hermione began asking questions once more.

"If… If my real parents weren't human, what were they?" Hermione asked, sniffling softly. Minerva sighed, handing Hermione a glass of water before answering.

"You are a pureblood Veela, like your family before you. Tom Riddle was half-blood due to the other half of his blood being veela. Bellatrix Lestrange was his mate. Which brings me to a topic we will discuss tomorrow after noon." Minerva sighed softly, this was too much to place on a girl her age… no! A woman her age, Hermione was no girl, she stopped being a girl in 4th year. She was now a woman, a strong one at that, but no matter how strong one is, news as such would bring Hermione to her knees.

"Veela… I have read about them. So… I am being told this now because my 18th birthday will be here in 2 days. Is there any way I could dilute the effects of the veela charm?" Hermione was beginning to think logically again, building that blocker up to keep her emotions hidden once again. Taking a sip of her water, Hermione's mind began thinking about all she knew of veelas, they strive on their mate, their mate is immune to your charms, if someone tries to hurt your mate you have a 75% chance of sprouting wings and killing the person who attempted to harm you're mate. And the good thing about that it is completely legal due to the laws in place protecting all veela. It was a sweet deal really. Hermione internally shook her head at that line of thought.

"No, there is nothing to help with it. I have already looked into it, asked the veela clans, and even invited Fleur over for tea. Nothing, there are no ingredients, spells, charms, or blood rituals strong enough to even dilute the charm a little. If you upped the amount on the ingredients in a potion, you could kill yourself." Minerva looked down at her cup of tea sadly, Severus was now listening in on the pair since they began talking about potions. Dumbledore still 'sleeping'.

"Bloody hell… I think it's time for bed, this… this is a lot to process." Sighing, Hermione stood up and began to collect her beaded bag, which she charmed into a book bag and always kept it on her out of habit.

"One more thing for tonight, your family will, along with the Slytherin Will which was made by Merope Gaunt that Dumbledore kept from Tom. And there is a letter from your birth mother Trinity, in the Peverell will." Minerva quickly made her way up to her desk to grab the papers. After going through a few drawers, she pulled out the large thick wills, handing them to Hermione Minerva pulled the veela in for one more hug before letting her go.

"Tomorrow will be worse than today dear… Meet me in my office at noon. There is an extra paper on top of those which you need to read tonight. Think about it carefully." Hermione' eyes once more brimmed with tears, she hugged the motherly witch tighter before letting go. Leaving the room behind Hermione glanced at the papers in her hand, she didn't want to read anything right now, only to go to bed for a few weeks. But, Hermione would do what was required, perhaps read the letter her mother left for her. She was thankful she asked Terry to take her rounds and patrol for the night.

When entering the dorm room, Hermione began to make hot chocolate. Adding a shot of firewhiskey into it, Hermione left the common room. Once in her room, Hermione changed into her night wear, then sat down in the muggle bean bag chair which she bought for herself as an early birthday present. Pulling the papers off the dresser, Hermione opened the Peverell family will, pulling out the letter which was sticking out, she sighed softly, the writing was unique, every curve different from the last. On the envelope said: To Hermione Maylin Peverell. Opening the letter, Hermione steeled herself.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _If I am not giving this letter to you personally, I am not within the world of the living anymore. Here I sit, writing this letter as your father strengthens the wards against death eaters who attempt to penetrate them. We, your father and I, refused to join Voldemort's forces, resulting in the onslaught on our wards protecting the Peverell castle in Northern Ireland. Your father and I have placed you in the trusted hands of Albus Dumbledore for the night. If I am not there, which, by now due to the pulsing wards around me, is more possible then 5 minutes ago. If we are not there, I am sorry for not being there to watch you grow up, to watch you become a young woman, have a family with your mate, and attend your wedding of which I would love to be at._

 _Your Veela heritage is very important. You will not be placed with a muggle or muggle-born, that we knew for sure. You will be mated with a male from one of these families, Malfoy, Parkinson, Nott, or Weasely. We are not prejudice on blood, nore have we ever been, hinting why we refused to join Voldemort's rein. When all the pureblood families are connected by the Peverell Family, our Veela's will begin choosing half-bloods and Muggleborns. There is a strong blood charm to prevent our Veela's from choosing families we have already merged with._

 _I must bring this letter to an end dear, there is more information on our family in the villa in West France and at the Malfoy Manor. Just know that your father and I love you, more then you could imagine. We would do anything to watch you grow up, but that is not an option now. Our wards have broken, we love you Hermione. My wand is included with the will you no doubt have in your lap as you read this. You are an original silver haired baby girl with rare honey brown eyes, beautiful. Good Bye my dear, your father and I will see you on the other side when your time comes._

 _Adieu Mon Chaton._

 _P.S: I hope you are mated with a Malfoy… Lucius Malfoy is a close friend, I advise you to visit them, and they have some things of our which they are holding for you. His son, Draco is a beautiful boy… Adieu_

Hermione finished reading the letter with tears streaming down her cheeks freely, sobs began to rack her small body. She cried for her adoptive parent's death, her real parent's death, every death that should not have happened in the blasted war. Hermione had lost more than most in Hogwarts, even more then Harry, his parents were killed, but he only had one set of parents unlike Hermione… she had Jean and John Granger, her adoptive parent, her real mother and father, and the worst of all, they want her to be mated with Draco Malfoy… Draco Malfoy! Bloody ferret… Hermione pulled what emotions she could back into the depths of her soul and folded the letter back up, placing it in the envelope which she carefully placed on the dresser. Glancing down at the will, Hermione was feeling a little more open to reading some of it. But she needed the wand first, then she needed to read the paper Minerva said was very important.

Carefully, Hermione pulled out a wand box, she had read somewhere that the Peverell family had their own wand maker. Hermione didn't know if it was true or not, if so, then Hermione would like to visit this maker, it was rare for families to have their very own wand maker. Even the Malfoy's didn't have their own maker, which was surprising at the least. Carefully, Hermione un-lidded the wand box, inside was what looked to be the Elder wand, or a carbon copy of it at least. Keeping her jaw from dropping wide open was not an option. The wand wood was obviously elder, Hermione would have to find out what core it had by taking it to Ollivanders, which was now ran by Ollivanders daughter. Carefully, Hermione picked up the wand, the wand had found a new owner, warmth spread throughout Hermione as the wand hummed in acceptance. Deciding to try a simple spell on her kitten which she got from Diagon Alley before school started.

"Reducio!" Hermione called out, watching her kitten get even smaller. The spell came off easier then Hermione had expected.

"Finite Incantatem!" Her kitten grew to its normal size, glaring at Hermione, who gave the small white fur ball a sheepish smile, at which it simply ignored and went back to sleep. The wand was almost too easy to control, it took no effort, Hermione would have to try a few harder charms at a later date, and was in no rush to register this wand with the Ministry of Magic. Placing her new wand back in the box, Hermione set it aside before looking at the papers in her lap. Lifting up the two files, lay a smaller file which had the Ministry of Magic stamp on it. Opening the file, Hermione saw key words and thought she would die right there and blasted then. Picking it up, Hermione began to read.

 _Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt_

 _September 8_ _th_ _, 1998_

 _Order of Guardian Ship_

 _I Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic, hereby declare Hermione Maylin Peverell-Granger the official guardian of Delphini Riddle-Lestrange. Delphini Riddle-Lestrange was found at the Lestrange Manor being taken care of by a house elf which was once the Black Families personal elf, Kreacher. Delphini Riddle-Lestrange is the notorious Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black's daughter, which she presumably gave birth to at the Malfoy Manor on May 7_ _th_ _1997, dating the girl's age at 1 year, 4 months. The father, Tom Marvolo Riddle conceived the child out of wedlock behind Rodolphus Lestrange -Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black's husbands- back. The heads of the Malfoy Family, including Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy nee Black are still under house arrest resulting in inability to take care of the child._

 _The Wizengamot and myself decided you, Hermione Maylin Peverell-Granger are most fit to raise a child who was born to one of the the darkest witch and wizards in the history of the wizarding world. You shall be given a chance to decline the child, which therefore we will send to an orphanage for magical children. You shall receive a sum of money each month for raising the child if you accept. If you do not decline the child, Minerva Mcgonagall Headmistress of Hogwart's Witchcraft and Wizardry will provide you with a nanny house elf, if you do not already have one, to care for the child while you are in classes. The child will need much love and warmth to ensure that when grown up, we will not have another very dark lady on our hands resulting in another war._

 _We are aware of your Veela parentage, in which we believe to be another reason as to why you, Hermione Maylin Peverell-Granger are fit to raise a child. Veela's are very loyal and caring towards children, even if the child is not its own. The child is currently under watch by auror's at the Malfoy Manor located in Wiltshire Ireland. You, Hermione Maylin Peverell-Granger have 2 weeks from today, September 8_ _th_ _1998 to make your choice, after the two weeks have passed and you have not made your choice, the child will be sent to the orphanage for magical children._

 _When you, Hermione Maylin Peverell-Granger have made your choice, come to the Ministry of Magic and visit I, Kingsley Shacklebolt for further paperwork and instruction. Starting from today, September 8_ _th_ _1998, you have 2 weeks off from school to sort out what is needed with the will of both Peverell and Slytherin, along with making the choice including Delphini Riddle-Lestrange._

 _Sincerely, Kingsley Shacklebolt_

 _Minister of Magic._

 _P.N: Hermione, I know you have gone through so much. We believe that taking Delphini will prevent a future of chaos which will happen if raised in an orphanage. I have met the girl myself, she is an angel. She is small, her hair silver, more than likely from the Veela trait, and her eyes purple. Please, consider it. I would ask Harry but… well, he is going to take Teddy Lupin after he finishes school. And the other reason is clear. My condolences on finding your mate. Remember, think about it Hermione, and think clearly, this is a human being._

Hermione was once again, for the 3rd time of the night, in shock. Placing the paper robotically on the dresser along with the files, Hermione climbed into bed with the plan on sleeping through the shock. And that is what she did. 

I am already working on the third chapter today, I went on a writing spree last night. This is my first story on thus website, I am still learning as to what all these blasted buttons do... Either way I hope you like this chapter, keep supporting and I will keep updating! That is a promise... maybe... I hope you all love this story, I am giving myself early arthritis for your entertainment.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Game of Miss Granger or is it Peverell?**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line of the story and a few OC. The rest belongs to J.K Rowling, the goddess of writing.**

When Hermione woke the next morning, she was not in shock anymore, but still rattled. She woke in the middle of the night, unable to go back to sleep, that resulted in taking a sleeping potion before her brain could think logically and begin worrying. But now, Hermione could think logically. Though still rattled, she got dressed while naming off the twelve uses for dragon blood to prevent herself from worrying so early. Leaving the room, she was met by Terry Boot, who was looking worried at seeing his roommate so pale and murmuring something about dragon blood as she passed him.

Walking down to the Great Hall for breakfast, still keeping her mind off the events of last night. It took her a few moments to realize that she was indeed, still in shock even if she wanted to say she was just rattled up. It was 6 in the morning, almost no one was up except for a few Ravenclaw and certain blonde Slytherin who noticed her paleness. Luna Lovegood, one of the Ravenclaw who was up, meandered over to the Gryffindor table, sitting down across from Hermione and began to fill a plate while not saying anything. Luna was someone Hermione became best friends with, even though the war she never lost that spark of weirdness and cryptic messages. She was a role model for many younger students now, as well as Hermione herself. Finally Luna began to talk.

"Hermione, are you okay? Daddy says a sign of having wobbly worms in your ears can cause murmuring and paleness. Or is it because you found out about being a Veela?" Luna's dreamy voice broke through to Hermione, causing all that happened last night to flood back and her face to pale even more. Minerva, who was sitting at the Head's table noticed these changes, she felt bad for the girl, having to deal with such a thing.

"I don't even want to ask as to how you know, but, yes, Veela. And a few other things that are life changing. Honestly being a veela right now is the least of my concern." Hermione sighed, taking a bite out of her sausage. Her mind began to process everything, which was something she didn't want to do right now. Her emotional side of her brain was saying, 'Take the child, you would be a great mother.' While the other side, the logical side, screamed, 'You will lose Harry as a friend, along with the Weasely family. People will try to hurt the girl once they know her parentage, along with yourself once they learn you are related to the snake…' Hermione already felt a migraine coming on as the voices argued back and forth.

"Are you going to tell Harry?" Luna asked softly, taking a sip of her tea. The blonde had matured a lot, people thought she was ditsy, but she was one of the smartest people Hermione knew.

"I'm sure you know about Delphini already." Luna nodded while chewing on toast. "I'm not going to tell Harry about her until I have made my choice. Which I am pretty sure I already know but am still denying it. About my parentage, I will tell him after I speak with Minerva at noon today. Maybe. I have 2 weeks off to get things sorted out…" Luna nodded again, she understood Hermione's point of view. It was clear what Hermione would choose, but Luna had to give the female veela some time to come to terms with it.

"When you find your mate, you will be one large happy silver family you know… He is a sweet man once he opens up to you." Luna spoke while looking down at her plate. Hermione was sure this girl was either a seer, or the female version of death and could see the future.

"Hey Luna?" The blonde hummed in response. "How about we get you checked for being a seer…" Both Luna and Hermione stared at each other for a few seconds before bursting into a batch of giggles. Across the great hall Draco Malfoy was looking at the two girls as if they were crazy, which in his mind, they most likely were. Hermione finished eating and grabbed her things. Leaving with Luna as the students were beginning to get up seeing as it was a Wednesday and there were classes for them to attend. Taking a few lesser used stair cases to the second floor which held the Head's dorm. Hermione entered, thankful that Terry was already down at breakfast. Running upstairs, Hermione grabber her files, along with her new wand. Placing all in her bag, Hermione made her way up to the 7th floor using the charmed staircase behind the knight.

Pacing back and forth 3 times in front of the wall that would lead to the RoR, Room of Requirement. Thinking over and over, 'A comfortable work place'. Which when the door opened, Hermione smiled, the room had a very, very large desk front and center, there were muggle marker boards on the walls along with more tables to place things on. The walls were a warm burgundy color with a darker gold color trim. There as 'natural light' coming from above, which was a sun roof. Hermione began to get comfortable. Placing her beaded bag on the desk, she took a seat in the large chair after making it taller. Pulling out the files, Hermione unshrunk them since they were shrunk due to the large size of both.

Starting with the Peverell family, Hermione placed the Salazar folder in a drawer and her beaded bag on the ground. Summoning her quill and ink well Hermione was set for close to 6 hours of working before heading up to the Headmistress' office. First was the bank statement from the goblins. Inside the main Peverell vault held close to 4 billion in galleons since it owned Gringott's. The smaller vaults held money ranging from 15 billion to 100 K in total. Hermione gulped, she didn't know what to do with this money… After looking at the bank statements, Hermione moved onto the main will, which left everything the Peverell family owned, to Hermione. After looking at everything she owned, Hermione signed off on the paper saying she agreed to keep the things. Then onto the estates. Hermione was sure she would stay in the Peverell castle once she left school, but she didn't know yet.

Within 3 hours, Hermione officially owned 7 castles, 19 manors, 26 Villa's, 39 town houses, 42 cottages, 1 extremely large magical animal reservation, half of Diagon alley, the dragon reservation Charlie Weasely worked at in Romania, countless companies and was the leader of 4 Veela tribes by birth. That was almost all of the Peverell family's estates. Oh, and not to mention more house elves then Voldemort had followers. Hermione needed a drink, summoning a Hogwarts house elf, Hermione got a nice triple sec infused orange juice in a 42 ounce glass than didn't run out.

The Salazar family's will was more less the same, though the bank balance was a little lower, Hermione knew some wise investments would get it right back up there since it hadn't been used in many centuries. By the time Hermione finished she was more buzzed then she intended to be, well… she was more or less drunk as a skunk. Summoning a house elf from Hogwarts, she got a few sober up potions before packing up everything. All Hermione had to do was visit the homes once she left school and had so much free time it was almost funny. Once packed up, Hermione took her orange juice with her before leaving the Room of Requirement on her way to the Headmistress' office. Climbing the stairs of the gargoyle, Hermione nocked on the door, being brought back to the night before, shaking her head slightly.

"Come in!" As instructed, Hermione came into the office to seem Minerva speaking with Kingsley Shacklebolt. Quickly banishing her alcoholic beverage, Hermione swallowed. Walking over, Kingsley stood up and pulled Hermione into an almost bone crushing hug. Stepping away, Hermione then gave Minerva a hug as well.

"Hermione… Your breath smells like alcohol." Minerva pointed out clearly. Sighing, Hermione wove her new wand, casting a silent breath freshening spell.

"I just spent the past 6 hours doing paperwork and learning that I own more money than the Ministry of Magic… A nice long drink was in order because I have no blasted Idea what to do with the money." Hermione sighed dramatically before sitting down on the couch and closing her eyes trying to regather herself up. This was very stressful, Hermione by the looks of the charts, Hermione made close to a billion a year, her birth mother bought most of Gringott's while she was alive, the rest was owned by the goblins which thy wouldn't let her mother buy.

"Have you made any decision on Delphini?" Kingsley cut to the chase as to why he was here. Hermione's eyes opened slowly, she knew her answer, but needed time to get some things before actually taking the child.

"Yes I have, if I let the girl go to an orphanage, she would become more like my… cousin every day. I need a week before I physically take the girl. Strong wards need to be placed on my new rooms, people will try to harm the girl once they find out her parentage which won't take long. I need to make a few things for magical protection that I could place on the girl. To make a long story short, I want to ensure absolute protection before I let her set foot in this castle." Hermione finished with clasping her hands together and burying her face in her palms. Kinsley and Minerva were happy that Hermione had at least some clue as how she should take care of a child.

"That is wonderful Hermione, if you don't mind, could we go to the Ministry and get the paper work done? You don't have to meet the girl just yet unless you want to." Hermione summoned a headache potion, downing it she stood up and grabbed her bag.

"I will meet the girl tomorrow. My veela should be coming out tonight after midnight. I would rather the girl know who I am once my… maturing happens. Plus there are a few things I need to speak to with the Malfoy's… Alone. I will be back in a few, I need to change." Kingsley nodded in acceptance, Hermione left the room as fast as she could, and a anxiety attack was coming on to make matters worse. Playing calm wasn't something she was good at. She got them a lot since the war, but she hadn't had one in a few weeks. Slumping down against the wall, her breath labored, everything felt like it was going into over drive, at first Hermione thought there was a drum beating nearby, then she realized it was her heart. Another thing to add to how fucked this situation was, Malfoy walked into the corridor to find Hermione mid-anxiety attack. Draco knew what Granger was going through, he had them too, but not as bad. Pulling a potion out of his pocket, he did something that surprised himself. Handing it to Granger he nodded, his normal steely grey-blue eyes were softer.

Hermione looked at the potion, reading the label in French it read: Potion D'Attaque De Panique. Hermione knew that the blonde could try to poison her, but hell, she didn't really care at the moment. Un-corking it, Hermione downed the potion, calming down instantly, her worries were still there but it was like a blanket of anti-anxiety was placed over them. It was better than a calming potion. Nodding at Malfoy as a thank-you, he left on his way to the RoR.

Once Hermione gathered herself off the stone ground, she marveled at what happened as she walked down the enchanted staircase to the second floor. Finally she made it to the Head's portrait. Wanting to bang her head against a wall, Harry came rushing her way with a worried look on his face.

"Hermione! Where have you been? Are you okay?! You look pale." Harry pulled his best friend into a hug, the hug was a little calming but Hermione still had frayed nerves. Pulling away Hermione motion to the portrait, Harry understood, he was the only one who knew the pass word but Hermione, Harry, Terry, Ginny, and Luna. They chose to keep Ron out of the room seeing as there was a fully stocked kitchen in there. Hermione was afraid that if she gave Ron the password she would come down in the middle of the night to find him in a cupboard surrounded by food happily munching.

Hermione passed the common room couch and went straight to her room, which had two house elves working on packing her clothes by hand. Harry's eyes widened.

"Hermione?! What is going on?" He demanded to know, Hermione hadn't been in classes, or at breakfast, though he didn't know she already went.

"Sit down Harry, give me your wand." Hermione asked softly, her voice reassuring.

"Why do you need my wand?" He spoke warily.

"Just give it to me, I have a meeting at the Ministry and I don't want to spend more than 20 minutes in here. I already had a anxiety attack in the corridor taking about 10 minutes off of my 30 minutes time limit." Harry looked at her peculiarly before handing Hermione his wand. She banished it to the bottom of her trunk thought he didn't know that.

"To make a long story short, and believe me it is long. I am a pureblood veela, I was adopted, and you are one of my many, many, many cousins. One of my closest cousin's is someone killed months ago, who, I will not tell you. You can figure it out later. My birthday is tomorrow, my hair will turn silver and my body will mature a little more. Also, I have a 1/3 chance that I am mated to Draco Malfoy. 1/3 chance of Theodore Nott, and a larger chance of being mated to one of the Weasley men." Hermione changed while speaking, her back turned to Harry. He had seen Hermione naked many times but didn't pay attention to her really. "If Pansy Parkinson was a boy, there is a chance I could be mated to her. I am moving quarters for a reason I cannot tell you yet. You will see in about a week. I am on my way to the Ministry to fill out paper work for this certain reason. You and everyone else isn't allowed in my new chambers. Unless invited in." Harry was about to ask why, he was shocked, not as shocked as Hermione when she found out but still shocked.

"I have 2 weeks of school off, and I own scrolls that Merlin wrote, along with close to 29 billion in galleons." Hermione finished dressing in more fitting robes for going to the Ministry. Grabbing her beaded bag, Hermione transfigured her beaded bag into a purse before grabbing her new wand and placing it in the bag. Casting a charm on her hair to put it into a bun, Hermione finished gathering what she needed.

"I am Hermione Maylin Peverell. You know the name from the Deathly Hallows. Look into it. Now, I have to go Harry. I won't be here tomorrow I have shopping to do and Malfoy's to visit." Hermione turned on her kitten heels, leaving the room before Harry could process what she said. Hermione sighed as she made it behind the Knight before hearing the portrait swing open. Hermione kept this place a secret for many reasons. This being one of them. Making her way to the Headmistress' office Hermione walked up the stairs, the door was open so Hermione simply walked in. Kingsley smiled while Minerva gave the young veela a reassuring hug before leaving the room through the green floo fire.

Hours Later

Flooing back into Minerva's office, Hermione was met by a house elf and Minerva.

"How was it dear?" Minnie asked softly. Sitting Hermione down and giving her tea. Truth is, Hermione was bloody exhausted, she didn't want to spend 3 hours signing documents and then making a trip to Gringott's for a few other things to sign. While she was there, Hermione made a beautiful donation and a few investments.

"As well as I can be… This is just; it is just so much to take in and come to acceptance with. I am scared really, I had to stop at Gringott's today with Kingsley, taking care of a few things. And an extra thing I think was needed greatly." Hermione winked at Minerva to her confusion, Minnie just gave Hermione a skeptical look before bringing the tea to her lips.

"Umm… Minnie, in the hall after I left the office earlier. I, um I had another anxiety attack, it has been months. Malfoy turned into the hall, umm, he gave me a calming potion called Potion D'Attaque De Panique. I need to know what it is, it… it was better than a calming potion. I didn't lose my train of thought like I do with calming potions. It lasted until I left Gringott's about thirty minutes ago." Headmaster Snape was once listening to his former student. The potion was one he made to help with his own anxiety and panic attacks he had after coming back from The Dark Lord.

"Miss Peverell, I do not believe the Headmistress can help you with that potion." Snape drawled in his normal bored tone. Hermione looked over at the headmaster, smiling she got up and walked over to him.

"I am assuming a personal brew that you passed onto you most 'prized' potions student?" Hermione put air quotations up for prized, making her point clear. Snape rolled his eyes at her dramatics, though he would never admit it, the Headmaster had taken a liking to the bushy haired witch, she reminded him of Lily due to her thirst for knowledge.

"Yes, a personal brew you silly chit. Well… What are you waiting for get to writing!" Hermione smiled brightly as the former headmaster brought her back to the days when he taught classes. Summoning a self-inking quill and a pad, Hermione began to take down directions in almost prefect hand writing as the Potions Master named them off quickly. It took about 10 minutes before Hermione finished. Tucking her quill and pad back into her beaded bag purse Hermione sent the potions master a smile that made him sneer. She giggled softly, thanking him she went back to Minerva who watched the pair sweetly, she knew that if Severus was alive he would peruse the witch with full intentions of marriage behind his actions. Minerva and Albus were the only ones who knew about Severus' liking for the girl, though he never said it out loud it was obvious to them.

"Oh, Hermione, I forgot to tell you. I sent an owl to Narcissia Malfoy informing her of your company tomorrow since you were so busy today. She accepted it. Since Narcissia didn't have as many charges after the war, she is allowed to leave the manor with an Auror at her side. If you wanted to go shopping tomorrow, she would love to accompany you with Delphini in tow, she hasn't left the Manor in months except for a few court hearings." Hermione smiled softly, Narcissia Malfoy was a nice woman, she did what she had to too protect her family, but she gave Harry, Ron, and herself food and water while she was in the dungeons. When she did that her eyes were filled with kindness and care, and grief for them all.

"I would love to take Narcissia shopping with me, along with Delphini. Perhaps she could help me find a new wardrobe for myself, it is needed." Hermione smiled to herself, she heard from Pansy, who had the hots for Harry since 3rd year, that Narcissia was a beautiful stylist. She kept those conversations with the Slytherin away from her friends, Harry would freak out and call them evil as well as Ron, but Ginny would be more acceptant since her and Theodore Nott were 'in like'.

"Splendid, I will write her back. Now you have had an exhausting day. I will walk you to your new quarters." Minerva smiled sweetly, Hermione had everything, finishing her tea, Hermione and Minerva left the room. Both taking the Knight stair case to the 6th floor, Hermione thought they were going to the Ravenclaw dorms for a second before Minerva took a sharp turn into a secluded hallway that almost none came into. Behind a tapestry there was a portrait of Rowena Ravenclaw. Hermione then knew whose quarters these once were, smiling at the portrait she glanced at Minerva.

"What would you like the password to be?" Minnie asked as she was touching certain spots on the portrait's casing with her wand. Hermione took a few minutes to think, she didn't want Harry to get in, and she didn't want a whole blasted sentence, but she wanted something in another language as well, preferably French.

"Umm, how about 'Pommes de terre'?" Hermione asked the Headmistress who laughed softly at the French words, Minerva repeated it to Rowena who even got a small laugh out of it as well.

"Potatoes in French Miss Peverell, yes I believe no one will figure out this password, at least not any time soon." Rowena said softly, reminding Hermione so much of Luna it was almost creepy, making a note to check Luna's ancestry.

"I must agree with you there Rowena, now, Pommes de terre." Minerva smiled at the portrait who opened up for her happily, stepping inside, the small hallway led to stairs which trailed upwards into a large tower which hadn't been used in years since no one really had children here at Hogwarts. Hermione was awed, the room walls were Blue with silver trim and the floors a crisp white color, the natural light being offered by the sunroof and the many windows made it deem much more cheery for a 1 year old then the red and gold of Gryffindor tower. There was a fireplace with 2 light blue leather chairs placed to the side of it and one large light blue couch placed in front of the white coffee table centered with the large fireplace. Hermione pulled out her pad and began to make notes of what needed to be child proofed, the fireplace was number one so far. The room led into the kitchen which had birch wood cabinets, it was equipped with the newest muggle appliances. Hermione noted a few more things. Minerva was watching her daughter proudly, she was so mature. Minerva wasn't sure she could handle how well Hermione would handle this child. Off of the kitchen were stairs, Hermione made a few more notes as her and Mcgonagall went up the stairs. There were 4 full bedrooms, and 2 full bathrooms. Hermione was already planning on make the ones to the right side hers since they were the master bedrooms and both had a balcony while making the ones on the left Delphini's. Hermione could ask the elves to help since their magic was so much stronger and could not be broken through.

"Alright Minerva, I think I have it from her, could you send up the head elf?" Hermione asked as she was jotting down some more things. The head elf, Remy, was the strongest and oldest elf at Hogwarts. He was a master in charms, and warding magic which was what Hermione needed as of right now. She had stopped trying to free the elves after Dobby and Harry bonded. Many elves never find their true soul master, resulting in weaker magic, Remy was bonded to Albus Dumbledore for over a hundred years, and the old man was clearly nearing insanity at the end of his days.

"Yes I will send him up, now, don't forget you need to rest Hermione, and tomorrow is a big day. Don't forget the pain potions, you will need them for tonight at midnight. I love you Hermione." Minerva pulled the veela into her arms, hugging her tightly, once pulled away, she left Hermione's new rooms. Sighing, Hermione finally gave out on her 'I'm fine' posture and slumped against the wall. Running a hand over her face, Hermione was nervous about tomorrow, about tonight, and about every blasted day afterwards. Afraid that she would be mated with Malfoy, which if Hermione was correct, which she usually was. The fates had it out for her in the cruelest ways possible and what would be worse than being mated to Draco Malfoy or die in a year? Nothing!

Finally the head elf popped. Hermione got up and began to help the head house elf Remy set the charms and wards in place all over. The balconies were warded so that nothing but owls could go over the railing. The fire places were warded to where only Hermione could mess with it. The same charms were placed on the windows as the balcony wards. The kitchen cupboards which held cleaner in them were warded shut, the knives in the knife block would only come loose if Hermione took them out, and then once taken out, no one but her could touch them or they would disappear and reappear in the block again. The stairs were widened, one half was charmed to be a slide since the stair case was tall and honestly, what child no matter what age didn't like slides? Hell, Hermione even liked slides, there was no doubt in her mind that she would use it on a regular basis.

All that was left to do was go shopping for furniture, and a new wardrobe from herself and Delphini. Hermione had come to a conclusion what Delphini's middle name should be since Bellatrix and her… cousin never came up with one. Delphini Delacour Peverell. Hermione had always liked Fleur's last name, plus it simply stuck once she thought of it and no other name sounded right to follow Delphini. After much time of thinking, Hermione summoned one last house elf for the night to bring her special potions that Fleur advised since Hermione ran into her at Gringott's.

Once she finished, Hermione settled in for a long, long night in hope for a brighter morning. Hermione needed to be at the Malfoy Manor at 9 o'clock. Perhaps the day after tomorrow her newly acquired Gringott's vault, Hermione needed a ring, an ankle bracelet, and a few other things to charm for protection of Delphini and herself. Finally, sleep enveloped Hermione… but only until midnight.

 **You all have no bloody idea how happy I am... I have responses! It is exciting really. Thank you all! I found a few stories that were months older than this one, they had not one single review. Anyway, Chapter Three is finished, I will start on Chapter Four tomorrow! Now, I will respond to Chester99.**

 **Dear Chester99, I took a peak at your page and will be reading as many stories as I can... Other then that thank you for the review. Now onto the main part. Hermione will leave Delphini with the Malfoys on the weekend, which is when she will reschedule her own patrols to be. And how she will spend more time with Delphini, you my dear reviewer will have to wait and see. I have a few spells up my sleeves which will come in hand. Thank you again for the review, if you do not mind, keep giving me pointers, it makes me plot even more and the more I plot the less likely I am to abandon the story.**

 **Thank you ALL!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Games of Miss Granger… Or is it Peverell?**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but a fennec fox and 3 dogs, oh and the plot line along with a few OC. The rest is more than likely J.K Rowling's**

Screams rattled the walls of Hermione Peverell's new sleeping chambers, screams of pain. The clock struck midnight 20 minutes ago, the pain still hadn't receded yet, when it would… Hermione had no blasted clue. It felt like a Crucio, only 10 times worse, and Hermione was familiar with the pain of the Cruciatus curse due to her time at the Malfoy Manor. She screams were not only ones of pain, but ones from a nightmare, this nightmare was a normal occurrence really. The Malfoy Manor's drawing room was now hazy due to ones deterioration of the mind, making the scene seem fury over time, and then hazy, before finally loosing almost all recollection of the place. Hermione could forget the drawing room, but she could not forget the pain that was caused inside of it. Eventually Hermione went silent as she fell into a deep sleep that was plagued by only the white color of a blank wall.

6:00 p.m.

As Hermione opened her eyes, it took some time to realize that this was not the Malfoy Drawing room, but the new rooms she would be staying in for much time. There was no soreness from last nights… maturing session as one could call it. As Hermione rolled over and sat up, everything felt weird, not a bad weird, a good one but still weird. Hermione went to stand, she was wobbly, but quickly grasped the bed post for support. Carefully she made her way to the bathroom which was connected in between both the master bedrooms. Looking at the mirror Hermione thought she was going to die of shock, it took only a few seconds before an anxiety attack hit her like the Hogwarts express. Falling back against the wall, Hermione slid down the wall. If she could process things properly, she would be wishing for that blasted potion but… her thought processor broke down.

It took about 15 minutes for Hermione to get back on her feet, facing the person in the mirror that now identified as herself. What would Harry think? What about Ron?! In the mirror stood a silver/blonde haired girl, that girl was her. Hermione's curves were more defined, her jawline a little more prominent, blonde eyebrows, her eyes a bright brown that had flecks of silver and blue. Her bust larger, now about a C-D cup, Hermione still remained the 5', her skin a brighter color of white that made her eyes more prominent. No wonder she hurt last night… Hermione's lips poutier, rosy cheeks, defined button nose. There was something else, it wasn't on the outside though, and it was more like her soul. There was a need for something, this need wasn't large but Hermione decided that was her Veela's need for its mate. Taking some more time, Hermione explored her body, find there was no hair… not on her legs, arms, arm pits, all hair was gone… ALL. This might not be so bad… Especially her once lions mane on her head, they curls were now tamed into soft ringlets that shone with every movement. It could be an improvement. Gathering her clothes for the day, Hermione began to get ready, starting with a shower.

In an hour, Hermione was ready for the day, everything she needed was in her bag. As Hermione went down stairs she heard banging on the portrait door. Cringing at the thought of someone upsetting Rowena, Hermione hurried up and walked down the stairs to the portrait door. Holding her new wand tightly in her grasp, Hermione opened the door to find a fuming Harry Blasted Potter with his wand aimed straight for her chest. Coming to the conclusion that Harry found out she was related to Tom Marvolo Riddle. She had a variety of options really, play innocent, fight back, or run… and Hermione had no clue as to which one she should choose. Playing the act of innocent would do well for now.

"Harry, would you like to come in for tea?" Hermione asked calmly. The-boy-who-lived-twice sneered at the Veela, Hermione still didn't know how to charm, but she was sure she could figure it out quickly.

"No I don't want tea! Why didn't you tell me you were related to that snake before?!" Hermione rose an unimpressed eyebrow at Harry who only fumed more. Could making men become stupid be a thing that happens when around a veela? She would have to ask Fleur.

"Well, let's see, I didn't know before two days ago… and even if I knew sooner, I would not have told you for many reasons, one including the fact that you would attempt to kill me and accusing me for being 'just like him' if you found one similar thing." Hermione said as if it was an every day thing. Turning on a heel with such grace that surprised Hermione, she left up the stairs not caring that Harry was following her. She needed to be leaving in a few minutes and was in no mood to duel with her best friend. Summoning a muggle breakfast drink from the fridge, Hermione began to drink it for her breakfast.

"Hermione…" Harry spoke dreamily from behind her causing the veela to turn on a heel, pressing her wand against his throat. More questions to ask Fleur: How to control pheromones? Hermione made a few more mental notes, Harry trying to step close, not minding the wand digging into his throat.

"Harry, you are not my mate now step away." Trying to come of calm, which wasn't working since that feeling deep in her soul was turning into pain as Harry came closer. If he tried to come any closer, the pain would increase. Hermione decided this was a warning sign to keep him away. Glancing at the clock, 7:45, Hermione decided to use the easy way out for now.

"Immobulus! I am sorry Harry, but don't be a Gryffindor about approaching this topic." Hermione spoke, watching Harry stop mid step. Sighing, she stepped away and quickly finished the rest of her shake before grabbing her things. Leaving the common room in a rush, she made for the knight. She knew it was the veela charms that made Harry come closer, but, bloody hell is that how men react? All dazed idiots… That brought her back to the Tri-Wizard tournament when all the boys from first year to professors were gaga over Fleur. Ron acted stupid when even within 10 feet of the veela, so in conclusion, they all acted as idiots. Perhaps if there was some way that she could keep her distance from the boys. Harry only became dreamy when he got closer. Yes, Hermione would have to test the limits of distance.

Glad that everyone was at breakfast, Hermione ducked into the Knight's stairwell and made her way to McGonagall's office to inform her of Harry standing petrified close to her kitchen. As she entered the corridor, Hermione made sure that no one was inside the corridor or coming near it. Her newly heightened smell working hard as she strode through the corridor to the Gargoyle. Entering the stair well for the umpteenth time in a few days. She went through the same motions, up the stairs slowly, nock on the door. Come in.

"Minerva, I have no time to chat, sorry." Hermione spoke quickly. "Harry is petrified in my living room, and I don't have time to take care of him… Blasted idiot" She mumbled the last part to herself. Minnie was in awe at the veela, she was gorgeous, almost angelic like. Taking a moment to look over he daughter she smiled approvingly at the new changes.

"I will get him dear, now you go on. Oh! One more thing, Narcissa sent this photo of the place you can apperate to." Minnie ruffled through her drawers before finding the correct photo. She handed it to the veela before hugging her.

"I know you will have a hard time, but please, the Malfoy's are trying to better themselves." Minnie gave her a few more reassuring words before sending the witch on her way after showing her the wand movements to the gate so she didn't need Hagrid or Filch to open the gates. Hermione was thankful for that, Harry was enough to deal with for now, and the pain from her chest earlier was still there, not as bad but a small throb. Leaving the office, Hermione took the Knight staircase to the first corridor before finding the Gargoyle that led to Honey Dukes cellar. Avoiding human contact for now was something that Hermione wanted to avoid men for the day, it seemed that the pain was only while Hermione was around a male. She had no pain while around Minerva. It took close to an hour before Hermione crawled from the tunnel and into the empty cellar. Honey Dukes was always her favorite shop besides some of the older book stores and quill shops. Pulling out Harry's invisibility cloak, she draped it over her small body before meandering it up the old rickety stairs that needed much repairing done.

The young veela had a habit of keeping her best friends cloak in her bag. You never knew when a dark wizard would storm into your Defense against the Dark Art's class with a vengeance out for ones best friend. Avoiding the owner, Hermione placed a few galleons on the counter before grabbing some sweets. Leaving with a jingle of the bells above the door, Hermione left Hogsmeade. Once outside the small town that was barley stirring, she pulled out the picture that held the apperation spot. Studying it, then with a 'CRACK' the veela was now close to a few hundred miles away from home sweet home.

Standing outside the Malfoy Manor's back iron gates with silver initials 'MM' in the center. The Manor was obviously given a makeover, it no longer looked dreary, the sun was shining, and white peacocks strutted around the yard. Which Hermione could easily identify them as flesh eating peacocks, they had some blood on their chest, which was probably from breakfast. It was not long before the front doors of the manor opened and a woman with blonde hair which identified as Narcissa Malfoy, began to walk down the drive towards Hermione. Calming herself wasn't too easy to do really, Hermione wanted to turn in the other direction and apperate to Venus of possible. But it wasn't and Hermione was here for a few reasons, not just to speak witch Narcissa.

Before the blonde haired woman with black bangs made it to the gates, they opened for her to walk through. Hermione could feel the wards, they were blood wards, hundreds of them. Most likely pilled on from every new heir that became head of the Manor. Like back in the dungeons, even though in great stress, Narcissa Malfoy looked stunning. Hermione began to wonder if the Malfoy Heir was a veela, it would explain the white hair and silver eyes other than genes. Narcissa smiled at the young veela before her, Hermione looked much like her mother. Trinity and Narcissa grew up together, went to Hogwart's together, even kept in contact after Lucius was forced, much like Draco, to take the mark or his father Abraxas would be killed. Those days were over now, Narcissa stopped thinking of those dreary stressful days and spoke.

"You look so much like your mother Hermione. It's okay if I call you Hermione right?" Hermione felt rather safe near this woman, much like before in the dungeons.

"Yes, as long as I can call you by your first. I am not one for formalities unless absolutely necessary." Hermione held out her hand to shake, some formalities as such, stuck when her adoptive parents talked the manners into her.

"Please, call me Cissy. Would you like to come in and meet Delphi? I spoke to the little one, bless her soul, she just jabbered on about you." Cissy smiled, thinking back to when Draco was a little brat that size. He hit the age where he learned to take his shoes off, it was like he sat one down and then threw the other into another dimension.

"I would love to, I must admit… going back into the Malfoy Manor…" Hermione trailed off, Narcissa understood.

"I am so sorry you had to go through that Hermione." Taking Hermione's arm, the women walked into the wards which welcomed Hermione with warmth while the Auror which followed Cissy out followed not far behind.

"It is comforting to hear an apology instead of pity like Harry and Ron, but I knew the stakes of what was at risk. Your family was more important since family is all one has in the world anymore." Hermione spoke sadly, thinking of both sets of parents she lost and the Weasleys once they got scent of the news.

"How is Harry by the way?" Narcissa changed the topic, seeing as it was needed. Veela's are very emotional creatures and could be sad about one small thing for weeks.

"Well, overall, excluding myself… he is doing well, he is goanna try to ask Ginny out since she broke up with Theodore Nott the other day. Including me, when I left Hogwarts, he was petrified in my new quarters. I'm still not sure how this veela charm work yet…" Hermione spoke softly, she felt that she could speak to the witch about anything, Narcissa had done much to help the 'Golden Trio' over the years. Especially with saving Harry.

"I heard about that, Camilla Nott, Theo's mother passed the other day. Sad news really, the poor boy lost his father to Azkaban and now his mother…" Cissy had invited the boy to stay at the Manor since his home was used for revels when Voldemort was still alive, and that was bad enough, add his mother's death inside the house…. Hermione and Cissy neared the front French doors, they opened widely, showing a Lucius Malfoy holding a little silver haired girl. Hermione could have sworn the girl was Lucius' child if not for the way she seen the elder Malfoy act when around Bellatrix. The little girl was in a cute purple dress with silver bows on it just babbling away. Narcissa noticed Hermione's wide eyes and smiled softly. Little did Hermione know, Delphi could easily pass for her own child if held side by side.

"Cissy, Miss Peverell." The elder Malfoy drawled, it took Hermione back to the first time they met in Flourish and Blotts. Regaining composure.

"Please, call me Hermione." She spoke politely, the young veela was obviously nervous to be around Malfoy.

"Will do, Hermione, please come in, tea is in the morning room. Not to worry your head the part of the house which that… thing had rein over is blocked off." Hermione sighed in slight relief about that, the absolute last thing she wanted to do was take a wrong turn and stumble into a living nightmare. Cissy and Hermione walked up the steps, Cissy took Delphi in her arms from her husband. The little girl was burying her head in the crook of her neck, shying away from Hermione. As they traveled through the corridors, Hermione caught a few nose full's of what she could only describe as 'heaven'. Narcissa noticed that every once in a while the girl would go dreamy eyes and tilt her head to the air and smell softly. Narcissa knew that it meant. Lucius noticed as well and decided to ask the question which interested him the most.

"Have you found your mate?" This took Hermione by surprise, and almost off balance as well.

"I… No, I don't know much about Veela's really, I don't even know what it would be like when I did find him." Hermione spoke calmly, though she was wondering what it was like to meet her mate.

"Your parents have some books in our library I could send back with you. Plus some personal insight on it. " Narcissa offered, she was giddy inside though did not show it. Narcissa Malfoy, like Luna Lovegood, knew many, many things that could freak the young veela out.

"Oh, I would love that, I don't have much of theirs, only a letter and a few hundred estates… I don't know which one they used the most so it would take much time to pop around a few hundred estates and inspect them." Hermione spoke casually, though she was still coming to terms with the fact that she owned so many. Glancing over at Cissy, she smiled softly at the little girl who was looking at Hermione with her head tilted like a curious kitten. Finally they made their last turn and entered the sun room, and sun room it was. There were so many windows it could actually be considered outside. A few book shelves stood against the wall, Hermione's fingers twitching to read them all. Narcissa set Delphi down on her blanket which was laid out neatly for her, she began to scoot around and play with a few wizard toys Hermione didn't recognize. They all sat down gracefully, making their tea, Hermione wondered if Draco Malfoy was a veela like his father and mother no doubt were. As she was thinking of Draco, his parents were to.

"How has Draco been? We have not received an owl in a few days. Surely you have at least seen him around." Cissy asked, her motherly side worried.

"I don't really speak to him other than in potions. Other than… 'can you pass me the Wolfsbane flower?', but I did see him yesterday. He seemed alright to me, though I think he may have gone mad, he was somewhat nice." Hermione spoke uncommonly kindly of the Blonde Slytherin, which she didn't realize she was doing. But the parents of the blonde did and smiled to each other. Trinity and Lucas, along with Narcissa and Lucius always dreamed of their children together. The veela trait skipped Draco surprisingly, but not Hermione. Perhaps their dreams could come true after all.

"That is good, I just worry about him, as does Lucius. The war has been tough on all of us really. The loss of Severus," Hermione put her head down at the thought of her old potions professor. "Really hit us all hard, especially Draco since he looked up to him since he was the age of Delphi over there." Cissy gracefully gestured to the little girl who tipped over and was now asleep since she just head breakfast. Hermione smiled at the sight of her, Delphini was rather cute really, and growing on Hermione very fast which she could only blame for her veela… or not.

"She has grown on you already." Lucius spoke calmly, it wasn't a question, but a statement.

"Yes, I suppose so." Hermione kept a small smile to herself. "What was Draco like as a child?" This was something she wondered for much longer then she would ever admit. Narcissa smiled brightly at this question, Lucius knew where she was going when she got up and quickly left the room with small clicks of her heels. Hermione sat there and fidgeted.

"Hermione, I am not one for apologizing. But instead of my apology, I believe I have something more valuable." Lucius drawled calmly, he had done the research for a few weeks since Delphini arrived and was informed of the situation with Hermione. Standing, he silently walked over to the book shelves Hermione had been eyeing. Pulling out an old book from one of the Lestrange libraries he had got his hands on. Opening it to the correct page he walked back over and placed it on Hermione' lap facing her. She stiffened when the elder Malfoy got close, but relaxed a little seeing as he was only placing a book on her lap. Hermione, looking down at the book, read the page and gasped loudly before glancing at her arm.

"A counter curse?" Hermione spoke weakly.

"Yes, a counter curse/spell, and I have something that took time to acquire but I have gotten it. We can perform the spell in a few days if you'd like." Lucius was talking about a spell for the horrid word carved into Hermione's arm. The curse would make it to where the words would not look festered and would remove the dark magic inside the wounds before sealing them up properly. The hard to acquire 'thing' would have to wait until the dark magic infection went away.

"I could hug you right now…" Hermione spoke softly as she laid a hand on her left forearm which the words lay on.

"I advise you not to do so, I am not a teddy bear and do not forget that." Lucius' voice was still bloody calm, Hermione knew she would be giddy for a few days before calming down. But, no matter how giddy inside, she did refrain from hugging the long blonde haired man.

"Thank you… Maybe the day after tomorrow." Hermione spoke those last words before Narcissa came in holding a pile of baby books and photo albums in her arms. Lucius helped out with the baby books, which he didn't mind looking at, seeing as that was a stroll down memory lane he would not mind taking. After settling down, and placing a book marker which Hermione summoned from her own collection of book marks in her new rooms. The three began looking at books.

3 Hours Later

"So you dressed Draco in pink because why again?" Hermione laughed, she was completely at ease as Narcissa, Delphini, some Auror and herself walked down the drive towards the gates. They had spent 2 hours looking at baby pictures and other pictures of Draco then another hour of trying to change Delphini. She kept squirming, eventually they called in a nanny house elf after many try's and a change of clothing since the little girl decided to pee on Narcissa her first attempt to change the diaper, and then throw up on Hermione while eating. Lucius ended up feeding Delphini with no issue's what so ever.

"Because, I always wanted a girl. The Black family line has a thing for giving birth to girls, hint's Bella giving birth to a girl, but when it came to Draco. The Malfoy line always have boy's first and then after that, I couldn't give birth to any more due to another family issues on the Black side, miscarriages. We didn't even try anymore after the first fail. I almost perished." Narcissa opened up to the young veela who was holding Delphi, which was tugging on Hermione's hair and speaking in gibberish. Hermione was shocked, of course there were rumors about why Cissy didn't have any more children, some said miscarriages, and others said that Lucius and Cissy didn't love each other.

"Draco used to ask about having a sibling, he wanted a brother so bad…" Cissy said sadly, Hermione pulled the elder veela into a hug to comfort the witch. Finally at the gates, Hermione was glad that the Auror was a witch and not a wizard, though Cissy gave some pointers on controlling the Pheromones which Hermione pumped when around any male not mated or married. Holding onto Delphi for dear life, Hermione apperated away to Leaky Cauldron, when Hermione touched the ground Delphi began to cry, apperating with babies or younger children can easily upset their stomach and make them crabby. Cooing while holding the child, Hermione made she sure she was well away from other wizards before sitting down. Narcissa, who side along apperated with the Auror witch, watched from a distance.

Delphini slowly began to calm down with Hermione stroking the little girl's hair and holding her close. Once Delphi was calmed down, Cissy made her way over with a prideful smile on. No one really recognized Hermione, which she was thankful for, having to deal with men is hard enough without charms that attract them like magnets. Hermione stood, holding Delphi's diaper bag along with purse, she left for behind the L.C to the brick wall. Diagon Alley wasn't too crowded thanks to school being back in, but there were some people, not many thankfully. First, Hermione and Cissy made for a furniture store not far from there. Delphi was giggling and pointing at anything that interested her, which was almost everything ranging from brooms, people in point hats, owls, to the stone of which they walked on.

Narcissa was happy to be out of the Manor, she loved that place but she needed some fresh air besides the Malfoy Manor's grounds. Which was filled with flesh eating peacocks. First, they picked out a color scheme of which Delphini's room would be. Hermione chose plum purple and silver, which pleased Delphini to the point of laughter and more gibberish. Since she was still small, Hermione chose a crib/bed, the sides came down and folded under, making small bed with a head board, canopy and all. The rest was simple, dresser in silver, toy box in plum purple and a silver handle, plum purple curtains laced with silver to shine.

After the furniture store, they stopped at a small café that just opened which was now being ran by Fleur Delacour which doubled as a good thing for Hermione. Once settled, Hermione asked Narcissa if she could watch Delphi while she meandered off to find Fleur. Cissy was happy to take the giggling girl who was chewing on a teething toy in the shape of two bent brooms in a circle so she couldn't choke on it. Hermione was happily asking a waitress if Fleur was in and able to talk when a tap on her shoulder alerted her of someone behind her. Just because her looks changed didn't mean her voice did. If looks could kill, the woman who was standing there would be dead. The woman was Rita Skeeter, in the flesh.

"May I help you?" Hermione asked, keeping her voice calm though she wanted to behead the blasted beetle.

"Yes, aren't you Hermione Granger?" Hermione's name was filled with venom as Rita spoke it harshly.

"Yes, I am." Narcissa was watching from the table outside trying not to laugh. It was a veela thing you acquired after you're bonded to your mate. She could feel the hate radiating off of both the women, and if Fleur was within a 30ft radius, she could feel it no doubt. No doubt was correct, within minutes the staff door opened and Fleur Delacour walked out with a stern glare.

"Tell me Miss Granger… are you going through an identity crisis? Is that why you dyed your hair that ghastly color? Do you have a secret lover? Is that child out there his? Or is it someone else's?" Hermione sneered at the woman in beetle green standing in front of her. 'Fight fire with fire' Hermione told herself before throwing her own questions.

"Does that Auror out there know you are an unregistered Animagus? Does your husband know that you are having an affair with your boss? Does your boss know that your child is his? Does your husband know Miss Skeeter? Does he?" Fleur and Narcissa heard the whole conversation, both sniggered to themselves. Hermione could easily handle herself when it came to anything the world threw her way. Skeeter visibly pales and stepped back, thankfully for Hermione, she stepped back into a waitress holding spaghetti, everything went flying. Hermione covered herself with a charm that repelled any food, throw up, and ink while casting a permanent spell to make sure Skeeter's robes were stained forever. It was a handy charm for mothers or soon-to-be-mothers, and a handy spell for ruining something.

As Skeeter laid on the floor covered in red sauce, Fleur approached Hermione.

"Long time no 'ee." Fleur spoke in a cheerful tone.

"Oh dear, Fleur. Yes, it has been much time, how is Bill and Domonique?" Hermione was startled by Fleur as she came beside her and spoke at first.

"Zey are good, Moni is g'owing like an 'eed, I 'pose you already 'ow zat?" Fleur signaled to the small girl with her face pressed against the glass of the window giggling. Hermione smiled as Narcissa picked up the little girl and scolded her about putting her mouth against dirty things

"Long story, you have time?" Hermione asked softly before looking around seeing that Skeeter was trying to get the stains out.

"'es I 'ave time, why don't 'ou come back to my ovvice? Bring the 'ittle one and 'issy with." Fleur suggested, Hermione nodded before walking out to get Narcissa who was attempting to feed Delphi something, which she was downright refusing. Taking the spoon from Narcissa, Hermione cast a charm on the spoon making it fly around before into her little mouth which Delphini had open. Smiling at Hermione, Cissy watched the pair for a minute or two before Hermione took Delphini and put her on her hip.

"Fleur wants us to all come back into her office, I will tell you and her at the same time." Cissy gathered her things before leaving the patio and into the café with the Auror not far behind. Ducking into the office, they all sat down and listened to Hermione tell them about her past few days in detail, which was needed. It helped Hermione to vent everything out. They spoke for an hour, Hermione pulled out a blanket and sat Delphi on it with some never popping bubbles that floated around her. They learned that the female Auror was a mother of 3 and a wife to Oliver Wood, which Hermione was hyped to hear. She had a crush on Oliver in 2nd year, but now she would simply like to be friends since she hadn't heard from him in a few years. She had seen him as a reserve Keeper a few years ago, but now he was Captain and Keeper of Puddlmore. Cammie, the female Auror then showed a few charms that were good entertainment for children. Hermione wrote them down, making sure to capture the wand movements as well. Those simple charms made Narcissa and Fleur give their own, by the time Narcissa, Cammie, Del (as Fleur called her), and herself needed to leave, Hermione had a notepad page full of charms and spells. Along with many, many more tips on helping with the Veela inside.

After leaving the café, the trio and a half went off to Madame Malikin's dressing robes. Hermione focused on getting Delphi clothing before herself. Though Narcissa was picking out some things while Hermione helped Delphi changed into a few things. Finally, Del was giddy and talkative about a certain dress which she refused to get out of. Hermione simply scanned the dress tag while Delphi was inside it. It was time for Hermione to be measured. Narcissa said now that they were friends Hermione would be attending many things Narcissa hosted at the Manor. The now silver/blonde haired veela/witch was happy that she could attend such things, it was nice to play dress up every so often. Once Narcissa made sure Hermione had enough clothes to where she would need an extension charm on her closet. They left the store. Hermione needed to make a pit stop somewhere though. Narcissa wanted to join, but then Hermione told her the location and she then accepted begrudgedly to stay back with Cammie while Hermione took Delphi with her.

Trailing through Diagon Alley, Hermione made her way to Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. As she entered, Hermione was glad it wasn't too crowded, there were a few men, but not many. Weaving her way through the tables which Del giggled at, Hermione finally made it to the counter which George was working at with Angelina Johnson ever since Fred passed. George looked up to smile at the customer, it took him a few minutes before he leapt to his feet and engulfed Hermione in a bear hug. Trying to control her Pheromones the way Narcissa taught her to, Hermione was successful.

"Mione, what happened to your hair? Who is this little cutie?" George smiled and took Delphini into his arms and bounced her before giving the little girl a hair color changing sucker, which was Hermione's idea.

"Long story, I don't have time to explain it. I will, but I wanted at least one Weasley on my side when the truth comes out about Delphini, that little one." Hermione pointed to Delphini.

"What is going on Hermione?" George gave her a concerned look before smiling at Delphini who was tugging on George's hair and giggling.

"So much… Just, I will give you a short version." Hermione took a deep breath. "I am not a muggle-born, nore am I really human, I am veela, my last name is Peverell, I am related to Tom Riddle, and he is either my 2nd cousin or just my cousin, not sure. I am overly bloody rich and making an investment in your shop, you will go global in a years' time. Delphini is Tom and Bellatrix's daughter, Harry found out about Voldemort being my why ever he is and already tried to harm me. Once he tells Ronald, Ron will tell Ginny, Ginny will tell the Patil twins and then it is everywhere and everyone's parent will hear about it. I wanted to tell you first since, well, I don't know I just need someone more familiar than Narcissa Malfoy for a few minutes." By the end of Hermione rant, she was crying, breathing heavy and shaking profusely. George stared at Hermione in shock, shock was something that was going around a lot.

"She has a nose…" Out of all the things Hermione expected, that was not even in the top 1000 on her list.

"She what?

"Delphini, she has a nose unlike her father… Voldey Moldy had no nose, I would think any child of his wouldn't have one." Hermione laughed softly, wiping her tears away before smiling at George. Who then engulfed her in a hug once more, Hermione had to use all her will power to not emit blasted Pheromones, and she once again succeeded.

"What do you think though George?"

"I don't mind really, you know Mum is goanna have a fit, and a very large one at that. But as long as you bring your mate around for inspection, I will be just fine." George played the role of the elderly brother keeping an eye on his baby sister. Hermione laughed softly at that.

"I have already finished the paper work for investing… it should be arriving tomorrow." George was over thrilled really, he was going to go worldwide within a year with the help of Hermione. Who was pulling out a large notebook filled with more ideas for the shop. Placing the booklet on the counter, Hermione took Delphini who was trying to teeth on her sucker. Casting a spell on the sucker so it couldn't be swallowed or go any further in her small mouth.

"Where else have you invested Mione?" George asked curiously, Hermione gave a mischievous smile towards the red head.

"Hogwarts I donated to, Fleur's café, oh and bought little more of Gringott's. It took a while to get the blasted goblin's to give the share up since of my previous damages with the dragon." Hermione said as it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Hogwarts?! Bloody hell Mione! How much?"

"Let's say enough to build a whole other castle if needed, which with my new plans, will be needed." Hermione kept her mouth shut through the rest of George's questions. Finally, it was time to leave, kissing George on the cheek and giving Angelina a hug, Hermione left the store, but not before buying a few things. Cissy and Cammie were chatting happily at Fleur's café once again when Hermione came walking up with a smile on her face. They chatted for a few more minutes before needing to leave since it was dark out and Delphi needed to get to bed seeing as she was already passed out against Hermione's shoulder from the walk back. Deciding to Floo back since it wouldn't wake Del or upset her stomach, thy used the Leaky Cauldron's floo, straight to the Manor they went. Once there, Hermione smiled softly at Narcissa and Lucius, she wished that her mate and she would be that happy one day. Placing Delphini's diaper bag down, Hermione collected the Veela books her parents left for her. Shrinking them and placing them in a pocket on the outside of her beaded bag. Giving Narcissa a final hug and Delphi a kiss on the forehead, Hermione was escorted out by Auror Cammie, once outside the wards, Hermione left back to Hogwarts, her newly re-built home.

 _ **(A/N) KAY, this one is so much longer then the other 2, and the next one is short then this. I seem to have found my balance on each chapter that isn't to major (3,000 word area). I love the Weasely Twins, if J.K Rowling was going to have Hermione marry a Weasely, she should of had George or Fred marry Hermione. They are bloody genius'. Anyway, I need to choose a career option for my own life, I am leaning towards becoming a writer or journalist. Give me some help here man, am I good enough to be a writer?! Leave mas reviews! Merci!**_

 _ **Guest inu22... If I want to place Terry in Hufflepuff I will, salty ass Ravenclaws. Except Luna... Luna is just beautiful. HUFFLEHUGS FOR EVERYONE!**_

 _ **Chester99: I could kiss you right now, but I won't cause I don't know you. And I agree I am not impressed with the Weasley's either, except Forge and Gred 3. You will find out for sure who Hermione is mated to in the next chapter. And there will be some Veela tempter as well. (Veela is just an excuse to go crazy and curse people out.)**_

 _ **Irianna Marie: I would love for you to draw Miss Mione, if you want more details about her appearance message me and I will supply.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Some Potter and Weasel-bee bashing, not much but still. Delphi is arriving in 2 days and you will figure out who Mione's mate is. And an article from Skeeter.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**The Games of Miss Granger or is it Miss Peverell?**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot, a few OC characters, and a bag of doughnuts which will no long be existing in a few more minutes.**

Hermione woke the next day feeling much better than the morning before, only waking once to a partial nightmare before going back to bed. Taking breakfast in kitchen at the bar, Hermione revised what she needed to get done today. Hoping Harry took her words of advice and approach this situation like a Slytherin instead of a Gryffindor. When an owl came from Narcissa, a whole line of owls followed behind carrying small packages from the store yesterday. After feeding the fleet of owls, even more came, this time, it was Errol, the Weasley's owl and many which she didn't recognize. Errol was holding a howler as were a few more. Errol gave Hermione a sad look after face planning into her portage. It was clear that Errol was nearing his time to perish, his feathers were starting to rot away and fall out. Hermione could happily send another howler right back to Molly because of this birds condition.

The Weasley's all got an Order of Merlin second class giving them more galleons then they could imagine. Why they didn't just keep Errol as a pet and get another owl was beyond Hermione's knowledge. Using magic, Hermione placed the howler in a drawer, along with the others, careful not to disturb them. Feeding the other owls, Hermione decided to make a special plate for Errol who was still trying to recover from his trip. The owl hooted weakly as a thanks before digging in. Owls were such beautiful creatures, if taken care of correctly, could be your best friend. Like Hedwig and Harry, they were best friends till the end. Hermione decided it was time to get another familiar and an owl of her own. Adding that to the list of what to do today, or tomorrow, Hermione read the letter from Narcissa which was also from Delphi and Lucius. A package was attached as well.

 ** _Dear Hermione,_**

 ** _I hope you don't have too many howlers, Rita Skeeter still wrote an article about you. I would advise you to not read it, even Lucius was shocked about this woman's harsh words among the other things. Though now everyone who reads the Daily Prophet knows you are related to you know who. Delphini has been going on and on about you, though in a louder manner this time. Lucius told me about the spell to help with those horrid words on your arm. Tomorrow would be a good day to stop by and get that done if you are still free then. I advise caution in the public, your face is plastered on the front page along with a short version of Skeeter's story. On second thought dear, read the newspaper. Do not get into trouble, it you are like your mother as much as I think you are. Revenge is you're first and foremost thought. I have collected some other things that were once your parents, they are in the package. Take care dear._**

 ** _Sincerely_**

 ** _The Malfoy's and Delphini Riddle_**

Hermione finished reading the letter with a smile on her face and a taste for vengeance. While opening the package, Hermione began to think she could make a game out of this revenge which she knew was needed even though she hadn't read todays paper yet. Inside the shrunken pack were a few albums, some more books, a few scrolls and a moving photo of her mother and father holding herself a mere day or two before the attack. They were looking lovingly at the small silver haired child who was swaddled up tightly in a purple blanket. When the couple looked up they smiled, Hermione smiled back, Narcissa was correct, she did look so much like her mother and her father. She had her father's eyes, mother's hair and facial structure.

Gathering her things, Hermione banished them to her room before picking up the newest edition of the Daily Prophet. Turning to Skeeter's pages, Hermione sneered at the words.

 **' _The Games of Miss Granger… Or is it Miss Peverell?_**

 ** _Me, Myself, and I would like to know._**

 ** _From a private source with of some exciting news. Miss Hermione Granger is not actually Miss Granger, but really Miss Hermione Peverell, daughter of Trinity and Lucas Peverell, suspected Death Eaters from the first war. You may know the Peverell name from the story 'The Deathly Hallows', the three brothers last names were Peverell. Could this fairy tale be true, our sources say yes, these stories are real._**

 ** _The juiciest detail. Hermione Maylin Peverell is Cousin to Tom Marvolo Riddle, now known as Lord Voldemort. With that, many questions arise such as, 'Was Miss Peverell working for the dark?', 'Was she feeding information from the order to her Cousin?', 'Why didn't she tell anyone?', and the final question Me, Myself, and I want to get answers for the most. 'Is Miss Peverell to be trusted?'_**

 ** _Our very own War Hero's, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley have their own input on this topic. Quoting from Harry Potter, 'Hermione was always quite, she spent most of her time in the library. For all we knew those trips to the library weren't really trips to the library, she could have left the castle and off to her cousin.' Suspicious right? Now quoting from Ronald Weasley, 'Hermione was always too powerful to be a Muggleborn, she used to carry around books of Dark Art's, and it was always suspicious. I would be terribly hurt if the rumors were true and she was feeding information to the dark side.'_**

 ** _Hermione Peverell recently got a makeover, many of my avid readers believe that she is going through an identity crisis. Spotted yesterday with Narcissa Malfoy, wife of Death Eater Lucius Malfoy and mother of Draco Malfoy. What is Gryffindors 'Golden Girl' doing hanging out with Death Eaters? That's not the only suspicious thing. Along with being spotted with Narcissa Malfoy, Miss Peverell was spotted holding a little girl who looked so much like Hermione Peverell it leaves nothing to imagination, that girl is indeed Miss Hermione Peverell's daughter only suspected to be conceived with Death Eater Lucius Malfoy._**

 ** _I will update all my readers on this new development when possible… What game is Miss Peverell playing?_**

Hermione was fuming, her fingers digging into the paper which held so many lies. Her mind began to process everything and in its place formed a plan to get back at the bloody beetle. If that high pitched woman wanted her to play games, she would play games alright. With an angry wandless 'Incindeo' on the paper, Hermione got up, collecting her wand and beaded bag. Hermione left her rooms, using the knight's stair case, she made her way down to the first floor. Exiting near the Great Hall, she quickly bounced up the stairs, wand at ready. Taking the time as she climbed the stairs as she controlled her pheromones before swinging the doors open with a bang against the wall. Mcgonagall who was about to announce they just received the largest donation that Hogwart's has ever seen, stopped as her mouth opened to see a fuming Veela in the door way of the great hall. Everyone was murmuring. Harry and Ron paled while Ginny glared at the two boys. Gin and Hermione were friends, maybe not best friends, but friends at that. Ginny truthfully believed that the boys deserved to get their rear ends kicked.

"Harry Potter!" Hermione seethed as she marched over to the Gryffindor table. She was sure she wouldn't be this mad if it was just her, but Veela's were prideful, insult them or try to break their pride, you will have to deal with the Veela part of the person. Which is what Harry was about to deal with. Harry slowly stood up after Ginny almost forced him.

"How bloody dare you?!" Across the Great Hall, Draco Malfoy smirked, his mother sent him a letter mere minutes ago explaining the situation between himself and Gra- no… Hermione. He had read some of his father's books about Veela's while at a younger age, he knew Potter was in for a good kick in the arse, he and Weasel-bee insulted a Veela's pride, and they were to pay the price.

"Hermione listen-" She cut him off taking a deep breath and prepared for a rant to tell him and everyone else about the real Harry Potter.

"No! You listen! I have spent these last 8 years fighting for you! I stuck by you during everything! And how do you repay me? Hmm? You go and blab to Rita Skeeter, the one person I hate more than anyone else in the world, about something you don't even know the whole story on! You saved me from a troll in 1rst year! That was all, I have saved you from Quirell trying to knock you off your broom and bring back Voldemort." People cringed at the name. "I did the research and found out about the sorcerer's stone, then the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets, I used the time turner in 3rd year to save Sirius so you could be a bloody Gryffindor and get him killed in 5th year by running in and not even bothering to think!" Hermione was surprising herself at how much breath she could hold.

"I was the one to help you in the Tri-wizard tournament! I believed you when you said Voldemort was back, I believed everything and went along with everything because you were my best friend since first year! And you know what you just did?! Ruined 8 years of trust and friendship, the same goes with you Ronald Weasely!" Hermione's veela made sure that this hurt him, especially the comment about Sirius.

"I am done cleaning up your messes! If you want Ginny to do that, then you should look somewhere else. She is not her mother, that girl has a bright future and I will not allow you to hold her back from her full potential as you did to yourself for 8 years. Blasted Gryffindors!" Hermione screamed the last part, and that made the Slytherins cheer. Seeing the 'Golden Girl' have a green side was a beautiful thing to witness. Hermione's back hurt, she knew if she allowed her Veela to rage any longer she could sprout wings any moment. Which was not something she wanted to deal with. Turning on her heal, Hermione stalked out of the great hall leaving the Slytherins cheering, the Gryffindor's shocked, Hufflepuff's scared and Ravenclaw's sorting everything out.

Mcgonagall had to calm everyone down, especially the Slytherins, who would no doubt try to embrace Hermione seeing as she was related to the Dark Lord. Hermione went back to her room and grabbed some things of which she needed for the day and left the castle to the gates. Once outside them, with a 'POP' Hermione was standing in front of Gringott's for a long cart ride down.

4 Hours Later

A small necklace with an empty diamond was about to be filled with blood. The blood was one of Hermione Peverell's who was currently working determinedly in her chambers on this necklace. Hermione had read one of the scrolls Narcissa sent to her which was a scroll written by Merlin himself. It belonged to the Peverell family and had been passed down for ages. The scroll was written on blood wards, Hermione was particularly interested in blood wards that are portable. Which hints why Hermione was about to fill a small diamond with blood which she cast many, many wards on. It would protect the wearer from harm or cruel intended hexes, spells, jinxes, charms, and transfiguration, in truth any of those didn't even have to be harmful. The spell kept out weak unforgivables which Hermione was very excited about.

Delphini would love the necklace, she just knew it. If pressed by the little girl, bubbles would begin to come out of it. It was a charm Hermione placed for fun. And if in a serious situation, the simple word 'Dodge' was spoken, it would turn into a portkey and pull Delphi and whoever was allowed to hold onto the necklace (and was holding onto it) to one of the smaller cottages in the Swiss Alp's which Hermione now owned. Hermione finished Delphi's necklace and started on her own which was more Slytherin then Delphini's. It was a diamond snake pendant on a silver chain that, like Delphi's was hallow. Hermione did the same wards to her own using her blood before closing both up and adding some more charms.

She then moved onto finishing Delphi's room, she liked the color theme. Her own room was a light Ravenclaw blue with a deep darker silver. Once done, the room looked beautiful, clothes were placed away, and the crib was in place, the drapes, the furry rugs, toys which happened to be muggle ones were placed in the toy box. She had made a pit stop after Gringott's to a muggle baby store, she had ignored the looking eyes as she picked out some she was sure a few charms could be added to. It seemed that it did not take much to entertain the little girl, she was a cheerful child which surprised Hermione, and she could only hope that the curly haired child didn't end up with the Mad Black curse like her mother and the lack of mental stability of her father. But one could only wait and find out as time moved slowly.

Hermione still had head duties, she decided to move them to the weekends since her and Cissy decided to have Delphi stay there for the weekends since Narcissa and Lucius both clearly loved the little girl. Hermione ran over the thought of leaving the girl there until she finished her schooling but, the Ministry would attempt to take her away once they found out Hermione was doing what they didn't want and practically forbid since the couple was still on parole and would be till next year around this time. Though in December, Lucius could leave the house with his wife and an Auror by his side at all times.

Minerva had checked in on Hermione not long after she got back from London. Thanking Hermione personally for the extremely large donation which was needed since funds were running tight while the Wizarding world still rebuilt itself. The witches sat down for tea and discussed everything, but the main topic was this morning's fit and if she had found her mate. Hermione hoped it was a Weasley, but, in truth the fates did hate her with a passion. Then while discussing her mate, Hermione was reminded numerus times that she only had a year to find and wrangle him into bonding ceremonies and a wedding. That was something she didn't want to think about, dealing with one large issue over two weeks would not kill her. Hermione decided a nap was in order, though she needed to listen to howlers, which could wait until the end of time for all she cared.

But as Hermione laid down, there came a loud knock from the portrait outside. Unlike when Harry knocked, Rowena was actually talking instead of cursing. Hermione thought it may have been Mcgonagall, but when she threw her robe on and meandered down the stairs and into the small hallway at the end which lay the door. It wasn't Minerva, when she opened the door there stood a tall blonde with steely blue-grey eyes and a sharp jawline. Hermione thought she saw heaven, attempting to snap herself out of it was not an option. So in turn, Draco Malfoy took some steps back out of Hermione's range of charm.

Instead of snapping from it she rolled out of the daze. The veela, who now had a voice inside her head, was yelling 'Mate'.

"Yes Malfoy?" Her voice rather weak as she still recovered from the daze.

"May I come in? Mother told me about your… mate problem." Malfoy had to choose his words carefully. Hermione eyed the blonde skeptically before widening the door and leading the way up the stairs, keeping her distance.

"I suspected your mother would tell you." Walking over to the bar, she took her place on one of the stools.

"Yes well, it is only common sense for her to inform me. She said that if you didn't approach me yourself you'd end up killing yourself at the end of the year." Malfoy took the chair furthest from Hermione.

"I swear if your bloody mother starts playing match maker like Slughorn, that's it, I will call this veela thing quits and live out the rest of my year alone." Hermione threw her hands in the air as a defeated gesture. When Cissy was showing Hermione Draco's baby books, she was saying how they would be a good match.

"She isn't that bad…" Hermione shot him a withering glare. "Okay maybe she is…" The pair sat in silence for a few minutes.

"We are sitting in the same room without throwing insults at each other… Or hexing…" Hermione spoke softly, she still had her wand in her hand ready to hex the blonde if needed.

"Well, I can't hex you, if I do you will die. It would be a sign of rejection and your Veela wouldn't be able to handle it. And your veela won't let you hex me so… we are both in the same situation." Draco spoke with a matter-of-factly tone to his voice.

"I believe your mother would also have a role in that as well, she would more than likely whap you over the head or kill you. Cissy has taken an extreme liking to me…" Not looking at the blonde Slytherin Hermione cast a bubble charm, the little bubbles meandered around the room.

"How did you find me anyway?" She looked up at Malfoy.

"Oh, well, Potter was practically screaming it in the Great Hall, so if anyone wanted to find this place they could." She rolled her eyes and slumped against the bar stool. Blasted men and their temper tantrums. Well, she had one of her own so she couldn't blame him. But she had a reason for it.

"Minerva told me that when she finds out who my mate is they will be staying in my room… I think you should keep quiet unless you'd like to start moving all your clothing up here." Hermione informed him, her tone exasperated.

"Headmistress taking up the roll as mother hen I see. That was quite some donation to Hogwarts, what's with that?" She smirked.

"Well, I seen some of the budget papers on Minnie's desk, funds were low and I had money to spend. With the new share I bought in Gringott's I've made it back already." Hermione and Malfoy then went into a long conversation about investments and money. Soon moving to the couch in the sitting room with tea. Draco was still an arse but he was a brilliant one at that. From what Narcissa told Hermione, Draco did actually have quiddich talent and that they didn't bribe him onto the team. Which didn't surprise Hermione despite her words back in 2nd year. Their conversation went from investing to quiddich and then to school where they talked about classes and such. Charms and Transfiguration were still some of Hermione's favorites but Potions out ruled those by a long shot. Since the half-blood princes book, Hermione learned to bend the potions some more and use little known knowledge to strengthen the potions. Classes brought up a conversation about what they were going to do after school was out.

"I am thinking about becoming a potions master… Father wants me to take over the family business, but that normally happens when the Heir hits 30 years of age. What about you?" Malfoy spoke about his father with a hint of kindness which no one else could see if they weren't bonded as such.

"I honestly have no idea, I have Delphi to take care of… I can't just leave her with a house elf all the time. I know Cissy and your father would love to watch over her more, but I can't leave her there all the time." She was thinking so hard Draco could swear he seen smoke coming from her ears. There probably was.

"What about becoming a writer? You have a knack for writing 8ft pages on Wolfsbane, why not. Plus you could keep an eye on Del." Hermione's head snapped over, she studied him and his emotions which she could feel. He was honest.

"I like that idea… I believe writing about our school years leading up to the war would make a great series. I could write it to end the way that blasted headmaster wanted it… I married to a Weasley you to a pureblood, Harry and Ginny. Now I believe I owe you a hug, but I don't want to get to close." Hermione stood up and began pacing the floor while the blonde watched with a perfect eyebrow arched.

"Have you heard of J.R.R. Tolkien? The famous fantasy writer?" She asked calmly.

"Yes, Muggleborn, he created many languages." Hermione's mouth gaped, he was a Muggleborn? Her favorite writer was a bloody Muggleborn?! Snapping her mouth shut, Hermione plopped ungracefully onto the couch.

"Anyway he sold his books to muggles and I'm assuming the wizarding world as well. I was thinking that I could do that as well. Muggles will think it is fantasy but the wizarding world won't, they will know the truth." Draco sipped his tea and watched his mate meander around the room and collect some things.

"I think I will leave you to this then…" Draco stood and gathered his things.

"Thank you Malfoy, don't tell Minnie yet." She called while arched over the table writing on a paper.

"I won't but I still need to tell mother, who will then still the Headmistress in person."

"Well, hold off on that for now okay?" He nodded. "I will be getting Delphi in 2 days, it can wait until then or tomorrow at least. Perhaps I could convince Minerva to let you come so you could tell your mother in person. I will be leaving to the Manor tomorrow then to Diagon for some things. If I could convince Minnie you should tag along."

"That would be nice, and don't stay up all night writing Granger. I have had to watch Del for a few nights before school started and she is one hell of a child to get to bed. You will need the energy. Also, I will stop by tomorrow. Even if I'm not able to go, you will be in pain without me being in the general area." Malfoy called as he went down the stairs to the small hallway.

"Can't make any promises, have a nice day and I'll see you tomorrow Ma- Draco" Hermione had to correct herself or she would have called him Malfoy, they were trying to get used to a first name basis. Blasted Veela genes, had to go and sod everything up. The portrait closed behind the blonde who was thinking about the girl he just left in the room behind him. He may not have the veela mate gene, but he did have some genes, he could smell her pheromones along with everyone else's, everyone else's smelled dull, but Hermione's smelled warm, not sweet. And she was pumping out Pheromones so strong he was sure the smell would be stuck in his nostrils for weeks, which he didn't mind really. Hermione did smell nice, he wasn't even goanna try to deny it, but wouldn't admit it even if asked.

Inside the room he just left, Hermione felt as if a spell had been lifted. A spell that made her nice to the blonde Slytherin even though he made her cry almost as much as Ronald did over the past years (which was a lot). But for once it felt nice to sit down and have an intellectual conversation about Magical Theory or the effects of Human to Animagus transformation, which were some of the topics that interested Hermione the most these day. Along with squib research, and politics. But those things were for another day's conversation. Hermione began to plot out chapters for this books and think about names. She was looking for a muggle pen in her kitchen and accidentally opened the Howler drawer. When she opened it, Molly's letter darted out and leveled itself with Hermione's face. Sighing in exasperation, the high pitched voice of Molly Weasley screaming filled the kitchen.

 _How dare you?! Come into my home, talk to my children, or even eat my food! If I catch you near one of my boys or Harry I will personally hex you and that death eater spawn into obliviation! Act as if you care about my Ronniekin's when you are just a Slytherin tart who sleeps with other women's husbands! You ought to be ashamed of yourself! You are hereby banned from the Weasley property until death do you part from this world!_

When the screeching stopped, Hermione rose an unimpressed eyebrow. That's all? She was expecting much more than that. Ron's howler in second year was better than this, hell people still pretended to be Molly screeching at Ron through the red letter, mainly the Slytherins but still. Hermine picked up the next letter which was from Astoria Greengrass, she didn't listen. Though she heard something about an arranged marriage between herself and Draco being dropped since the Greengrass family feared their daughter's safety was at risk. They, like most pureblood families, had a veela gene. She was sure Narcissa informed the Greengrass's about Hermione and Draco, even if Cissy didn't know they were mates yet. For all Narcissa knew, she was mated to George Weasley. But then again, anything to get her Draco out of that blasted marriage which was planned by Voldemort when he was still alive. Narcissa hated that her son would have been forced to marry Astoria, which could be another reason why Cissy hoped that Hermione and Draco were 'meant to be' in her words. Veela protection rules overruled or canceled out pending engagements, in progress marriage, or the married couple. It was rather harsh since many mate were stuck in a serious love triangle. One who has not experienced such things could only imagine having to choose between someone you love, or someone who will die if you don't choose them, leading to serious guilt that could most likely terminate the relationship between the one that person loved. All too complicated for Hermione.

Listening to the rest of the Howlers, which were from a few other pureblood families, even Pansy's mother sent one without Pansy's knowledge. All going on about how they hoped their daughters or themselves were to marry a Malfoy. Marrying a Malfoy means a very high social status, absurd amounts of money, designer clothing, and not to mention the beautiful man to flaunt at your side. Hermione didn't care what anyone thought, she had seen portraits of previous Malfoy men, and they were all gushingly handsome. Even Lucius was handsome, but she didn't like him, hell even if she wanted to in an alternate universe, he was much to tense, his ego was bigger than Draco's. Which was saying a lot. Draco wasn't that bad, he smelt nice. Hermione cursed her veela for throwing that suggestion in. He was nice-ish, still a pompous prick, but nice when he chose to be, his ego had deflated since the war thankfully, unlike his fathers. Lucius' ego was like a hot air balloon in size, and Narcissa as his wife was the fire just stroking his ego until he was puffed up and proud. Draco seemed he could be the same way if he chose, but he didn't have his fire to puff up his ego yet. But Hermione knew that after today, his ego was a few fraction's bigger since she complimented his intellect more than once. Draco was always the second best in class for 7 bloody years, except in flying in first year. Hermione wasn't good at that but when it came to times when needed, she did have some skills, like when they got past Fluffy and needed a key, she and Ron helped Harry.

With those thoughts, Hermione grabbed the pen which had laid underneath the pile of howler minutes ago. She began to outline her story, Hermione decided she would need a personal pensive for her writing she added that to the list of what to get tomorrow at Diagon Alley. She didn't get a cat or owl today since she decided best to wait until Delphi was coming along. Of course Del needed to come, Hermione had a bad habit of going into a pet store for one pet and coming out with 3 more on top of the one she wanted. Having an animal loving heart wasn't too bad, but more animals would be another thing to add to the long, long list of 'Responsibilities List Number 3, Page 6"

Hermione added one more thing to her list of what she needed tomorrow. A laptop. Perhaps she could convince Minnie to let the handsome blonde come with her. _Where the bloody hell did that come from?_ She cursed silently as she finally climbed into bed, she had been working on some homework which was so easy it was unbelievable. Hermione was glad her Animagus classes were starting without her. They began a week after her break was over. Mcgonagall used a certain crystal, having the students look into it. If nothing showed, you weren't up for this certain class even if you wanted to take it, a rare few made it into the class. Draco, Ginny, the Patil twins, and some other girl she didn't know from Ravenclaw made the course as well as herself.

Hermione nestled into bed, her last thought being about transfiguration and Draco Bloody Malfoy. Stupid Veela, has to go and bugger everything to hell and back. She wondered if a curse could turn out to be a blessing in disguise. Her muggle parents said things like that a lot… Blessings in disguise were the best surprise.

* * *

 **(A/N): I like adding temper to Hermione, it is something that has always been fun. I am starting on chapter 5 tonight. Also, so, so sorry I didn't upload last night. I am trying to get on a upload schedule but it will be rather hard. Now I want to thank some of you after this fact I would like to state. Oh, and I hope you all liked what I did for Rita's paper. I am not sure I did to well, but let me know! Sorry for the comment about Sirius, I do love him even if he is daft some times.**

 **Hermione had already forgiven Draco over the summer during Narcissa, Lucius' and his trials for the Death Eater accusations. She wouldn't be THIS friendly if it wasn't for her veela. Just know that.**

 **IriannaMarie: Thank you! Just thank you for the beautiful drawing of Hermione.**

 **Chester99: Hermione will handle Rita even better later on. And he definitely would not have survived without Mione.**

 **Fun Fact about my ships: I ship Cissy and Lucius on a lower level, like Cissy is the only other one I would ship Lucius with besides Hermione. And all Malfoy men have very large ego's. Especially Lucius. I also believe that Thranduil Greenleaf, Jareth the Goblin King, and Lucius Malfoy are all some how related, their ego's are HUGE.**

 **Just ignore all grammar and spelling mistakes, I blame them on the Nargles.**

 **Comment and let me know what or who you are dressing as for Halloween. Are you going to a party, or trick or treating?**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Games of Miss Granger, or is it Miss Peverell?**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but a few OC and the plot.**

 **-0-**

Lazily, Hermione Peverell rolled from her bed as her wand let off a string of noises, signaling her alarm. Her kitten that she shrunk those days ago, though it felt like weeks, was rubbing against her legs, with everything that had been happening, Hermione completely forgot about the kitten. But that was alright in a small sense since the house elves took care of her white ball of fur. Still not used to her body, Hermione stubbed her toe with a small shout of pain, she meandered off into the bathroom with a line of foul words flowing from her mouth as she used the loo.

Gathering herself from the very sleepy state, Hermione hopped into the shower and got ready for the day. It all felt so different really, about a week ago she was Hermione Granger, Muggleborn and unaware of her new life ahead. Now she was looking, begrudgingly, to marriage within the next year all while keeping a rein on her school, relationship with her ex-nemesis, and dealing with ridding the world of Rita Skeeter and getting away with it… Hermione stopped dead in her tracks… 'Ridding the world.' _Where in the hell did that come from?_ She mentally asked herself. Where indeed. Continuing on with her morning ritual as it seemed, Hermione ate, read the paper -with another scathing article from that horrid beetle- before gathering her things and using the knight staircase to speak with Mcgonagall about taking Draco with her to the Manor. Something that she looked forward to the most was getting rid of the words on her arm, though she may not be a Muggleborn now, it was still a terrifying experience for her and everyone in that room at the time. The gargoyle happily let her in.

Tea was already set out, Mcgonagall was waiting on the couch with none other than Narcissa Malfoy. Splendid. Hermione simply wanted some more time to herself before having to share her space with Draco Malfoy. Unable to think too horrid of him, the veela being a wonderful scape-goat for her secret crush on him.

"Hermione dear, Narcissa here was telling me of how you found your mate." Minerva's voice was sickly sweet with three large bold lines underneath it screaming 'feel guilty for not telling me'. Hermione looked to Narcissa with a 'help me' look on her face, the elderly Veela simply smirked a knowing smile before taking a sip of her tea.

"Before you get your feathers riled up Minnie, I simply wanted some time to adjust into the new rooms before Draco came up." Hermione's words fluffed her fur more.

"In one days' time you will be mothering a child, you will have to get used to that as well, might as well add in a man. Instead of getting comfortable living by yourself, you should have been getting comfortable living with him!" Minerva was now on her feet pacing with an exasperated look on her face. Cissy hid her smirk behind the tea cup, but the humor was clearly shining through her eyes.

"Drac-" Hermione didn't even get a chance to speak as a knock came from the door. Narcissa set her tea cup down while Minnie opened it. Speak of the blonde devil. Her veela preened at the small smile he sent her way while he hugged his mother.

"Are you going with?" Hermione asked her mate while keeping a respective distance.

"In fact I am. There are some things I need to pick up while mother drags you around." Draco smirked because he knew it was true. Once again, using her eyes to express her emotions, she tried to send a small message saying 'help me!". But then another thought came to mind while Draco looked smug.

"Narcissa, don't you think, that since Draco here will be staying in a new room with a larger wardrobe, that he should fill his side up instead of leaving it hanging empty?" Narcissa's eyes lit up like Christmas came early, Minerva and Hermione both smirked back at the young blonde man just a smug as he audibly groaned. Hermione sent a wink Draco's way while she turned to Minerva.

"We should be going, I'd like to get to a few places earlier than normal to avoid the publicity that will obviously be following." Minerva nodded to Hermione and said her goodbyes to the trio as they one by one stepped through the office floo into the sun room of the Malfoy Manor. Lucius was reading while Delphini was still asleep in her crib, probably taking her after breakfast nap. Draco quickly escaped his mother's clutches to flee to his room for some things he had been itching to get. Leaving Hermione alone with the two other Malfoy's.

Lucius greeted her before Narcissa began filling him in on a few things she was discussing with Minerva while Hermione searched through the books in the room. Finding the book which held the counter curse to help remove the words from her forearm, she began to read up on it since she didn't get the time before. Finally Draco returned wearing something more casual, well, in the pureblood wizarding world casual was normally fancy and dressed up to anything lesser in blood.

"Ahh, yes. Draco, your mother just informed me you would be staying in the same quarters as Miss Peverell. Do keep your hands to yourself until the wedding." Lucius said as if casual while Hermione and Draco both froze, Narcissa then picked up the conversation.

"We were thinking a wedding sometime in February or March, something soon but not too soon to where Hermione will fall ill from not being bonded. Where were you wanting the venue dears?" The pair looked at each other, their emotions showing only through their eyes. Hermione and Draco, at the same time, spoke.

"Switzerland." Once again their eyes met before the pair's cheeks turned bright red and they looked to the wall or floor that was suddenly very interesting. Narcissa and Lucius observed the two before sharing a knowing look.

"Switzerland it is then. Don't we have a Villa up there dear, I believe it belonged to your mother's side?" Narcissa had a thoughtful look on her face already as if she had the wedding already planned inside her own mind.

"Indeed, a beautiful view, if we pushed the wedding to around Easter time it will still be snowy but a little warmer and then the pair can go on the Honeymoon over spring break." Hermione spluttered.

"I don't know whether you're on our side or hers." Hermione spoke as if she was tremendously appalled, all three Malfoys smirked at the same time.

"I will leave you two," Lucius gestured to his wife and son. "While I perform the spell on Miss Peverell over there." The tall man stood gracefully before gathering his books and sending them back to the shelves with a flourish of his hand. The ministry had opened up his wand to a few more spells for good behavior. The spell to remove the words on her arm was the major one they squabbled over. Finally they gave in since it was for the good of something and because Lucius payed them a hefty amount of galleons. Offering his arm to the young veela, he left the room. Leading Hermione to the manor infirmary, her set everything up while Hermione spoke to a house elf who was Dobby's sister, Dinky. Finally it was time.

Hermione laid down on the cot with her sleeve rolled up and the words exposed to the cool air of the Malfoy Manor's infirmary. Her anxiety was spiking, what if something went wrong, what if the blood loss which was bound to happen was too much, and what if she left behind Draco and Del?! The last thought almost sent her into a panic attack which her Veela only fueled. The spell started as soon as the foreign words were spoken in something much like a lullaby. After five minutes, there was a pain that began in her arm. She dare not look down, horrified of what she might see. The pain got worse and the lullaby got fasters. Hermione still didn't make a noise, not even when the flesh of the words ripped open and began to pour blood. Finally the chanting stopped and she was starting to feel light headed as the warmth still poured from her wrist. Her eyes fell shut and she rolled into unconsciousness.

Quickly Lucius forced blood replenishing potions down Hermione's throat as the healer house elf, Dinky, knitted her skin back together with elf magic. The color began to come back to her cheeks and she was obviously feeling much better. Summoning in both Narcissa and Draco, Lucius fetched the special present for everyone including himself. Dinky managed to get what was left of the dark magic infection from Hermione's arm, allowing the present to be administered to her quicker than expected. When he came back out from the potion stores holding four vials, a rare smile graced his lips. His son was laying on the cot beside Hermione while inspecting her wrist. Though no one really showed it, this was a very emotional day for all of them. It was just as rare as a smile on his face, that his son showed emotion to anyone, even around his family. Narcissa was speaking to Dinky while pretending she doesn't see her son holding his mate closely.

It wasn't long before she stirred from the unconsciousness into the feeling or warmth and happiness of someone's strong arms. One single thought that processed first was one from her veela. 'Mate'. Rolling off her back and into the warmth, Hermione would have inspected her arm first, but this wasn't Hermione in control. It was her Veela. Nuzzling the chest over her mate and taking a deep breath of his scent, hoping that it would be engrained into her small nose for ever. A clearing of a throat snapped Hermione back into control. Everyone acted as if no one heard the young veela growl. Lucius and Narcissa were standing there with small identical smirks on. Lucius was holding something.

"I present to all of us, a present." Lucius' voice was smug, so they all knew that it had to be a good present. He then handed everyone a vial once Draco slowly peeled Hermione off of him, who at that moment wasn't keen on letting go. But he managed and stayed right outside the safety zone. Taking the clear vials, even Narcissa was confused. Inside was a liquid, but what liquid, no one but Lucius knew. Hermione uncorked the vial and smelt it, she knew the smell very well.

"Phoenix tears…" Her voice soft and quite, but it was heard. Hermione glanced at her forearm. The scar was still there but the words were still there in scar form. Narcissa gasped and Draco looked at the vial with disbelief.

"How did you?" Narcissa's voice was rather watery, signally emotion though it may not have been show on her face through the form of puffy eyes and tears.

"Dumbledore's ruddy bird. I got them before I went on house arrest. Don't really know how or why, but it just started crying on my shoulder." His voice was laced with confusion. What Draco wanted to know was far from his mother's question. He turned to Hermione and raised a perfectly shaped blonde eyebrow.

"How did you know the smell of Phoenix Tears?" The other two Malfoys looked to Hermione. She sighed softly, thinking back to the Chamber of Secrets.

"Second year with the Chamber of Secrets. Harry killed the Basilisk with the sword of Godric Gryffindor, in turn got one of its teeth stuck in his arm. He pulled it out and stabbed the diary, but then that 'Ruddy bird' came and saved him from dying of Basilisk poisoning by crying on his wound. I suspect Dumbledore sent the bloody bird. Once Harry got back to the common room and I was unpetrified, I inspected his robes and the rest is history and for the books." The three around her simply blinked. Hermione just blinked back before raising the uncorked vial as a toast. Uncorking their vials, they made a silent toast for whatever they felt needed to be celebrated. Downing the potion like a shot, an odd sensation filled their bodies, their scars fading quickly. Gathering their selves in silence, they all left for the sun room again to see a nanny house elf playing with Delphi. Hermione glanced over at her mate and allowed a small smile to grace her lips as she watched him look at the little girl with loving eyes. Silver family indeed. _Now off to Diagon Ally for a new wardrobe_ Hermione's mind reminded her smugly. Turning her smile to a smirk she helped feed Delphi after deciding not to bring her today, the reason: Rita Skeeter. No one wanted the little girl to be in the news anymore then need be.

* * *

"How do you feel about Muggle London?" Hermione and Draco were currently walking towards a familiar shop while barley managing to escape from Narcissa and Cammie's grasp on them. They had already been in Diagon alley for a few hours and Draco was treated like a dress up doll which made Hermione smirk even at the thought of it. Beside her, Draco groaned at the thought.

"Do we have to?" Hermione simply nodded before hop skipping to the familiar shop.

"But before that, we need to go see George first. He sent me an owl this morning saying he wants to meet you." Opening the door to the shop for Hermione, Draco gave her a confused look. He had already met the elder Weasel.

"I already know what you're thinking. You met George in school were there was bad blood between literally everyone. He wants to meet you on a safe turf." The curly haired veela hummed softly while looking at the pets, the shop keeper was asleep with his head on the counter, snoring away. Hermione all but squealed when she seen an owl that was, even Draco had to admit to himself, too damned cute to be an owl. It was large enough for long distance letters but small enough to keep in her new quarters. That settled it. Hermione was walking to the counter when she almost dropped the cage because she seen another animal which, she would not let slip from her grasp.

"It's a Fennec fox!" She all but yelled, the keeper of the shop still asleep. Passing the cage to Draco, Hermione dropped down to her knees in front of the cage and began to inspect the little fox that was about the size of a normal cat.

"Granger, you have jokes if I am living with that. Mother said they are vicious things when we had one in the garden a few years ago." Hermione simply made a noise before opening the cage and pulling the furry little thing out.

"It's Peverell for a few handfuls of months then it's going to be Malfoy-Peverell. Now place the cage down." Hermione spoke to calm that it made the Blonde man standing in front of her narrow his eyes. Not even he was that calm about the thought of marriage. Begrudgedly, he sat the cage on an empty shelf next to him. Hermione shoved the little fox into his arms, not giving him a chance to protest for one second. The small fox began to nuzzle Draco, much like when he got a new wand, warmth spread through him.

"Now you have a familiar. Let's get going before its Muggle Rush hour." She grabbed the cage before walking to the counter. Pulling out the correct amount of Galleons for both the owl and fox, Hermione pulled Draco, who was making a face at the fox in his arms. Hermione called a house elf from her own mini army of them. She sent the house elf to her rooms with both the fox, and owl. Grabbing Draco's hand, she tried to ignore the fluttering feeling which she blamed on the Veela, then apperated to a muggle ally way that was meant for apperation only since it was Ministry approved. Setting to work, Hermione transfigured his clothes into something more muggle. Her veela took a moment to admire before being snapped out of the small trance by a car horn outside of the alley.

"Stay close and don't look to grumpy." Hermione scolded softly while walking from the alley. Draco was getting fed up with how calm she was being, he felt like they needed to discuss this, but right now; Hermione was having none of it. Draco hadn't been in Muggle London in years, and those years ago, it was the first time. So he silently gawked at everything though kept his face neutral. Hermione pulled him through a throng of people, it was almost late afternoon so Hermione was pulling him even faster seeing how more people were coming from buildings. Finally, after a few more blocks, the veela pulled him into a shopping center. He didn't even get time to look around the large place before being dragged off again. Up a moving flight of stairs, they entered a large shop with electronics. Hermione knew where she was going but left Draco to inspect things while she got a computer.

When Hermione came back to find Draco, one of the store managers was teaching him how to play on the PlayStation. "Boys..." Hermione mumbled before waving over another clerk.

"Yes Miss?" He was polite but his voice a bit dreamy seeing as he was rather close.

"I'd like to get two PlayStation and six controllers with every game you have." Hermione's voice casual as she looked around the store from her place.

"Right away." He said promptly before meandering on his way around the store with two other clerks while Hermione picked up a muggle camera. Now, her study would be doubling as a game room. Draco was oblivious to what she was doing. Hermione used to play with her adoptive father before removing their memories. They didn't play often, but Hermione knew how addictive the games could be. Finally, the clerk rolled over two trollies of games while the controllers and consoles were on the top. She only got two of the consoles just in case one burst into flame due to magical use around them. Hermione herself broke a controller while playing with her father so she knew first hand that having extras were better. Paying with a new card that was like Muggle credit cards but this one was from Gringott's and apparently, if it was the color black, everyone hurried while bagging your things. She smirked inwardly seeing as she could use this to her advantage.

Right as she got to Draco, Hermione remembered they needed to stop at WWW to see George. Looking at her wrist watch, nodded to herself at seeing that she still had time.

"Draco…" No answer. "Draco!" He jumped slightly and paused the game, turning to his mate he smiled sheepishly. It caused another happy flutter which Hermione ignored. Draco seen the two trollies of games and looked at Hermione in confusion. She gave her own sheepish smile but said nothing. Taking control of the trollies, she pushed them out of the store and into a dark corner. Calling in the same house elf from earlier, she sent the games and things to her study. Not even giving Draco a warning, she apperated just outside of WWW.

"Do I have to?" Draco's voice was whiney, it pulled a string in her heart but Hermione held up.

"Yes you have to, George is someone who you should get along with. He is on bad ground with his brother and if you could get along, George will help you prank him, which is something I have no objection to at the moment." Hermione opened the door and meandered in, smiling at the familiarity. Draco slowly followed behind, avoiding everything like the plague. Hermione wanted to do nothing more than whack him upside the head, but the little feathery thing that go her into this situation wouldn't let her.

"George!?" Hermione called out. Down came the red head with a grin on his face when he seen Hermione. Not even paying Malfoy any attention he swooped Hermione into a hug, she ignored the hurt inside her chest and hugged back.

"How have you been Mione? I see you brought the ferret with you." George joked softly, Draco narrowed his eyes. Hermione touched Draco's hand, the simple contact stopped the growing pain in her chest.

"I have been good. Just finished shopping in the Muggle Mall, you went with me over the summer."

"Indeed I did now, Draco what are your intentions with little Mione here?" George straightened his back and put on his best brotherly voice while approaching Draco. Hermione rolled her eyes and meandered around the shop leaving the two to converse. Little did she know, George put up a silencing ward around them.

"My mother began planning the wedding 4 days ago. If that doesn't tell you-"

"No that does not tell me anything." George conjured two chairs, sitting down in one. "That only tells me what your mother's intentions are. Not yours. I placed up a silencing ward, she can't hear us. I've known Mione since her first year, she is like a little sister. I don't expect you to open up to me, but just let me know. Anything you say will stay between us." Draco sighed at the Weasels tone.

"I never gave marriage a thought, now I am being married off to her because of her veela. I want to court Hermione properly, she deserve it. But… I'm not sure how to go about it." Draco looked a little sheepish as he rubbed the back of his neck. George sighed.

"Ron attempted to 'woo' Hermione with flowers and chocolate frogs. She acted as if she liked them over the summer. But, she likes to be pampered though she may not admit to it. HoneyDukes chocolate is her favorite, she has a perfume she uses which is specially made in France, and she likes flowers but only Monkswood or Wolfsbane flower. Her favorite food is shrimp and lobster. If you want to court her properly I will give you tips as long as you do the pranking at Hogwarts. Mainly on Harry and Ron." It was settled there. The pair began to talk about Georges pranking things. Hermione was sitting behind the counter reading a book which she summoned while Angelina, Georges girlfriend, was tweaking a new product. Finally, the two young men came back around, Draco had a large bag of prank product which made Hermione groan inwardly at it.

"Mione, you must bring that little one around again." Hermione didn't even need to ask who 'little one' was. It seemed that George had a soft spot for children.

"I will George. I should be getting her tomorrow to settle her into the new rooms. I'll still have a week off after that."

"Good! That means you can help Draco here set up some pranks." Groaning inwardly, Hermione gathered her beaded bag, kissing Angelina's cheek and hugging George. She pulled Draco closer for apperation. But before she left, a stack of galleons appeared on the counter. She knew that George wouldn't let her pay, but she'd be able to get away with it like this. Thanking George silently for adding her into the 'safe-to-apperate' list, she disappeared with a pop. Landing right outside the Hogwart's gates.

"Hermione…" Draco spoke softly. She raised a single eyebrow. "I, um… How are you remaining so calm? Even I'm freaked out…" He trailed off and Hermione smiled softly. There was a reason why he had that potion for anxiety attacks.

"Draco… Looks can be deceiving. On the inside… I'm fighting a war with myself and my veela. My veela wants to smother you in kisses and hold you tight while I want to have some decency. I'm… I'm taking a page out of your books or the 'Pureblood' books and trying to remain impassive. Because if I don't I will be as jolly as a first year." Draco grimaced at the thought, she had to silently agree.

"I don't want to feel so cold towards everyone, but I will if it means I'm not bouncing with glee over the fact that I am mated to you. Both parts of me can live with being mated to you Draco, your brilliant. Do you know how long it has been since I've had an intellectual conversation with someone?" She laughed softly to herself.

"I'd imagine with Potter and Weasel-bee…. Never." Draco answered the rhetorical question causing a louder laugh to emit from her mouth. "Look, Hermione. I want to court you… properly, well, as properly as we can since I'm already sleeping in your bed." Both laughed nervously at that. Cissy filled the pair in earlier while shopping for clothes, they were to sleep in the same bed, though rather crass in Minerva's eyes, she didn't want Hermione in anymore pain than need be.

"I'm not going to judge you if you are giddy about being around me, just let go of the tight leash you have on your Veela. If you don't you will begin to feel worse quicker and the possibility of dying sooner." Hermione paled a little bit at that. "Now, I am hungry and have classes tomorrow, how about we head inside. I still haven't seen what you did with Del's room yet." That placed Hermione at a little more ease, she scooted a little closer and did as Draco asked, let loose a little more. Grabbing his arm, the two walked in silence to the castle. The Threstrals were already in their area asleep so taking a carriage was not an option. Once inside, they took the knight's stair case while under a notice-me-not charm. They made it to the rooms without incident, thank merlin.

"Tipsy." Hermione called in a house elf from her own.

"Yes Missy Mya! Tipsy is heres to serve you!" Hermione blushed at the nickname, apparently her mother called her that and Tipsy was her Nanny House elf. Draco chuckled softly behind her.

"Can you get us something to eat Tipsy? I could go for some muggle pizza please." She said the last part quietly only to Tipsy. The house elf nodded quickly before popping away.

"Mya? I like it." Draco gave her a devilish smirk before walking to the stairs. Hermione was too busy blushing to follow. He would have to find the rooms on his own. Not that it was hard. Setting the table with a flick of her wand, Hermione sat down and opened her beaded bag. Inside was some information Narcissa managed to get ahold of. All on Rita Skeeter. Photographs were included. Some were very, very horrifying. She would have to set up a portfolio in her study after supper. Tipsy popped back in with a large Pizza from New York City in America. Thanking Tipsy, Hermione bounced up the stairs to her room, knocking on the door before even thinking to open it.

"This is your room to Mya!" Hermione blushed again at the nickname.

"I know, I just didn't want to, well walk in on you naked." Her voice was an octave higher as her veela supplied her with images of a very naked Draco.

"It won't matter, I sleep naked and that will not change." Hermione simply squeaked and ran back down the stairs.

"Supper is done!" She called after a few minutes of getting very naughty images out of her mind. Finally the blonde came down and rose an eyebrow at the Pizza on the table.

"Why are there no silverware? And what in merlin's name is that?"

"Because it is Pizza and you pick it up with your hands and eat it. Though I am not a muggle-born, I was raised in the Muggle world. Get used to it. There are many, many more hand foods out there." She smirked as Draco blanched. Hermione sat down and began to eat, Draco sat and watched her for a few minutes before following her actions. He let out a happy noise at the taste. They both ate in silence for a few minutes.

"Your mother gave me some information on Skeeter today." Draco rose an eyebrow at this tidbit of information.

"Revenge I'm assuming?" Hermione nodded at his question. "How much do you have on her?" She smirked.

"Her whole life story, including every little dirty secret and thing she attempted to hide." Draco looked at Hermione with a hint of pride. She should have been sorted into Slytherin, she would be the Slytherin poster girl.

"The games of Miss Granger indeed." Draco mumbled before turning back to his food. This would be an interesting game to watch.

* * *

 **Author Notes:** **I'm not even going to apologize because no one can beat myself up as much as I am over not updating. Truth it, I hot a serious writers block and began to question where this Fanfiction was going. I have semester finals coming up in the next week, don't expect a update, but if I do update some time this week, consider yourself lucky readers. I didn't even read over this chapter because if I did, I'm afraid I would have deleted it. Any grammatical errors or spelling errors are my own and I ask you to disregard them instead of commenting on them. If you have any feedback on it or the way I write and it is negative, the you can sod off.**

 **Enjoy this chapter and leave reviews PLEASE! Adios Mishamigos.**


End file.
